


The Beauty in My Life

by LegacyAtHeart



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Follows each episode Mike is in and then some, I live for happy Mike B. fics, Long-Distance Relationship, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegacyAtHeart/pseuds/LegacyAtHeart
Summary: Mike Barnow gave up on love after his messy divorce and a string of no-where dates. So of course, at the most romantic time of the year, what happens when a beautiful doctor walks into his life and promptly plants herself in his heart? Starts pre-series and follows through the whole show with extras to fit into the story.
Relationships: Blake Moran & Mike Barnow, Elizabeth McCord & Mike Barnow, Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord, Mike Barnow/Original Female Character, Nadine Tolliver & Mike Barnow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1: I Was Enchanted to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Madam Secretary because if I did, I would have kept Mike and Nadine together and also gotten into Mike's character a little more than snippets of his family life here and there. 
> 
> Title and lyrics are from Taylor Swift's Enchanted.

**Chapter 1: I Was Enchanted to Meet You**

_**Your eyes whispered "have we met?"** _

_**Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me** _

_**The playful conversation starts** _

_**Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy  
** _

* * *

**2012**

Elizabeth McCord looked at her close friend and colleague, Michael Barnow. He was just fresh out of a horrid marriage and was unbearable.

"Uh, Mike," she asked, as he just chewed out his TA.

He looked at her and she blinked, tilting her head. "Is everything okay," she asked.

He just flopped down onto her couch. "My date from last night, she was a complete airhead. I thought she was smart! Remember that new Poli Sci adjunct? Yeah, wasted my favorite place on her," he muttered. "I am done with the teachers and the lawyers and the political nut jobs. I need something new. But smart," he went on.

Bess nodded. "Okay," she said, smirking. She got up and walked to the door. "I have a class," she said.

"I'm going to grab lunch anyway. But seriously, I am done with lawyers," Mike said, getting up.

"I hear you," Bess nodded, walking the opposite way.

* * *

Not two months later, Mike was at the annual Polisci Christmas party, talking to one of the other professors in the department when Bess came over to him with a tall young man next to her.

"Hello," he asked, confused.

"This is Blake Moran. One of my best students. He has a friend of a friend who is coming by. She's a grad student in finance and very smart," she replied, smiling.

Mike groaned. "Bess, I don't want a fix up. You sound like my mother when you do this. And I'd be in Shreveport if I want to be fixed up," he said.

Bess waved his concerns away. "I've met your mother, she is very nice. She should be here soon so let me know what you think," she grinned.

Blake looked at him. "I never actually met her but my friend wouldn't shut up about her," he said, patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

Mike sighed. "I'm moving into a monastery," he muttered.

Ten minutes later, he felt the telltale feeling of being watched, while he was still in a riveting conversation with the department head. He turned his head slightly and saw the most stunning pair of greenish blue eyes of some blonde staring back at him. He was thrown off for a moment but she kept waiting to speak and he gave her a look.

"What," he asked, annoyed that she was listening in.

That startled her, her face twitching as she looked around. "You're in front of the coat rack. I need to put away mine," she said, pointing to the rack next to him.

Mike blinked and they moved as she took off her grey wrap coat and scarf. He helped her hang it and went to say something to her when someone came over and whisked her away. Her startled laugh rang in his head as he went back to the conversation he was having.

"You don't think that was your date you just blew off?" the older man teased.

Mike thought, then groaned. "Most likely," he muttered.

A little while later, he found her again, coming back around from the back patio, an empty glass in her hand. He leaned against the entryway as she came over.

"Sorry about earlier," he said, making her turn to him.

"It's okay. No hard feelings," she replied, smiling.

The way she tilted her head at him made him pause. She was pretty. She had a round face and her hair was falling on her shoulders in waves. The eyes he noticed first changed into more of a blue color now. The grey sweater dress with black tights showed her slim figure. He put his hand out.

"Mike Barnow," he introduced himself.

She smiled at him. "Kate Anderson," she replied, shaking his hand. Her next worlds were cut off as someone bounded over to him.

"Oh, you're Mike? Hi, I'm Sydney! I'm Trevor's friend, it's so nice to meet you," a bubbly brunette said, smiling at him.

Mike inwardly groaned. Of course the pretty blonde wasn't his fix up.

Then Kate surprised him.

"Babe, could you please get me another drink. I had an impossibly long day at the hospital. And if I have to miss the Harvard game to be here for you, I need a stiff drink," she said, smiling, putting her hand on his chest.

He looked at her and he hoped his eyes conveyed how grateful he was. She winked and he smiled.

"Well, sweetheart, why don't you come with me so I don't make a complete fool of myself and get you the wrong thing. I think there's food too," he said, jerking his thumb to the bar.

Kate nodded. She smiled at Sydney, who beamed back at them. "Oh, I was thinking you two weren't together. God, I'm so sorry," she said.

Kate smiled. "Not a problem," she said, putting her hand in his as they walked away. Sydney found someone else to talk to, making them both sigh in relief.

Mike smiled as they walked to the bar. Kate smiled back at him. "That was fun," she said, signaling the bartender. "Vodka soda," she added.

Mike nodded. "I was thinking scotch but thankfully you came with me," he said.

"Oh I love scotch but it's not a first date drink for me. I find it tends to scare the guy off that I have better taste in my liquor than he does," Kate replied as her drink was put in front of her.

Mike leaned against the bar and regarded her. "Maybe you have been with the wrong guys," he said.

Kate laughed and smirked. "Well, maybe I should go for the coat rack blockers," she said, sipping her drink. She sighed as the coolness of the drink filled her. "God, I needed that."

"How did you put it, impossible day," Mike asked, grabbing a refill of his drink and leading her to the couches. He saw her clench and unclench her hand.

"I'm a neurosurgeon fellow at the university hospital while I'm working on my PhD in neurobiology. I finally presented my dissertation this morning and then some moron biker plowed into a Christmas shopping village. I spent my afternoon in the OR, drilling holes in his head to keep the pressure down," she explained, putting her drink down and rubbing her hand again.

Mike took it and massaged it, making her moan lightly and lean back into his shoulder. He smirked at her. "Usually I try not to have a woman sound like that outside of bed," he said.

Kate smirked. "Keep doing that and I just might have to see about that," she whispered.

Mike looked at her and saw her honesty. He swallowed and continued to massage her hand, moving to the other. He spotted Bess and Henry and groaned as they made their way over to him.

"What? The cheerleader is back," Kate asked, looking around for the perky woman.

"Don't make fun, I was a cheerleader," he replied, stopping the massage as the other couple came over.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Oh, sweetie, don't give me ammo like that," she smirked. She smiled at the other couple.

"Hi there," Bess said, cutting off his retort, sitting down with Henry. "I'm Elizabeth and this Henry," she added.

"Kate," she replied, shaking their hands.

Bess smiled at her, giving Mike a look. "Not too bad, huh," she asked.

Mike gave her a look. "No, no, you were going to set me up with a human jack in the box," he said.

"Yeah, I had to save him," Kate nodded. Bess cringed as Henry chuckled. Kate pointed to him. "You just at the Medical Ethics forum, right," she asked, her eyes shining.

"Wait, I thought I recognized you. You gave your presentation on the effects of neurological defects on moralistic ideas," Henry nodded,

Kate nodded. "I have been meaning to find time to talk to you about a couple of cases I have had," she said. "I actually just had a Christian Scientist almost deny his daughter a lifesaving operation. If it wasn't for his mother and wife, she would have died. He called it an error," she asked.

As the two debated, Bess looked at Mike. He was watching Kate with curiosity, amusement, and something underneath. She smiled as she figured out as he went back to massaging her left hand.

He was smitten.

* * *

Later that night, the party was winding down and Kate got up, saying goodbye to the McCords.

"Okay, I should head out too," she said, smiling.

Mike got up with her. "I'll drive you," he offered.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Buy me dinner first," she said, going to the coat rack. He took her coat and helped her into it.

Mike laughed and she returned the favor, helping him to put his coat on. They walked out together and he pointed to his car. "No trouble at all," he said.

Kate smiled and nodded. "Thank you," she said.

Mike smiled and led her to the car. He opened the door and she slid in. He closed the door and got into the driver side, driving away.

"Did you mean what you said," he asked, seeing his favorite diner coming up.

Kate looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "About dinner or the other thing I said about the sounds I was making when you decided to massage my hands five minutes after we met," she asked.

Mike laughed. "Dinner, mostly," he replied, smiling at her. "This place is actually good," he added, pulling over in front of the diner.

Kate smiled and took his hand. "Lead the way," she said, biting her lip.

Mike grinned and led her into the restaurant. They sat across from each other in a booth and he noticed she didn't let go of his hand as the waitress came over with the menus. Kate ordered a chicken club salad and an extra order of fries. She also eyed the hand mixer and ordered a vanilla shake. Mike raised his eyebrow and ordered a burger and a coke.

"So...why neurosurgery," he asked, as the waitress went back to the counter.

Kate smiled. "I like the challenge. Also, I love the brain. I love the science behind it. My dream is to come up with a way to map the brain to retrain paralyzed people to walk again. My brother works with a lot of veterans and many have lost the ability to walk. Technology has been evolving and I think we can do it. Also, I want to find a more effective way to treat Alzheimer's," she replied. She played with the napkin. "Why politics," she asked.

Mike blinked. No one ever asked him that before.

"Well, I went into law because I grew up in Shreveport, and that's what you did. You either went into the family business, you become a doctor or a lawyer. My Mom's a nurse but I didn't like medicine. And law made sense to me. Politics was just a natural progression. I wanted to be part of the action. I like trying cases, don't get me wrong but I love the ins and outs of the government and the different departments. I actually work in D.C a lot as a consultant to different departments," he replied.

Kate nodded. "Did you ever think about running," she asked.

Mike turned away and looked outside. He squeezed her hand and Kate stroked her thumb over his knuckle. "Once, a while ago," he replied.

Kate smiled and their food came out. They ate and kept talking. She told him about growing up in Boston and about some of the cases that she handled and he told her the reason for cheer-leading in high school. They ended up sharing her fries and Mike found himself wanting to make her laugh because he loved the sound of it. Kate, in turn, wanted to make him smile because of the way his eyes sparkled.

When they were done, Mike paid the bill in full when Kate went to the bathroom, even though she gave him money for her half. She came back as the waitress was going back with the little tray. She put her hands on her hips and gave him a look.

"I never let a lady pay on the first date," he said, getting up.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Fine then. The next one is on me," she said, trying to crack a smile.

Mike did a double take and she smirked, putting her coat back on. "Really," he asked.

Kate grinned and pulled him to a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she gasped as he slid his tongue into her mouth. They pulled back and she chased him with little pecks on the lips. He grinned and held her close.

"Really," she replied. "I have the day shift tomorrow and barring any traumas, I should be off by six. Meet me at the 4th floor nurses station."

Mike nodded and led her out of the diner. Kate smiled as she hailed a cab. He tried to stop her but she took his hand.

"I have to try to be a lady. If you drive me home, I'm going to want to take you up to my apartment and while I want that...I want to see how long we can hold out," she said, kissing him again.

Mike sighed and pushed their foreheads together. "Fine. That would be a change of pace," he admitted.

Kate smiled and took out her phone, opening a new contact page. "Number please," she requested.

Mike grinned and put his number into her phone. She smirked and texted him back, kissing him one last time, before he opened the door.

"Be patient with me," she whispered against his mouth and slid into the cab.

Mike smiled as the cab pulled away. He thought back to what he said months ago in Bess' office and he thought about how his wish came true in the form of a Boston bred doctor that was way smarter than him but asked the questions that some people hadn't asked in years.

Getting into his car, his phone chimed again. He smiled as he pulled it out to find a picture of Kate, clearly home in her apartment and in a Dartmouth t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. Damn crazy woman...he swallowed as he read the caption.

" _I forgot to tell you that I run hot at night. For future plans ;). I had fun tonight. Let's do it again tomorrow._ "

Mike ran a hand over his face and chuckled as he typed a reply, starting his card.

" _Don't worry, I have been told I am the Goldilocks of bed partners, not too hot, not too cold. I'll text you when I get to the hospital._ "

He pulled away from the diner as he put the phone in the cup holder as he drove. It chimed again and he read it after pulling into his driveway and walking into his house.

" _Haha, I love that! And sure, that sounds good. Goodnight, Mike_ ," she replied.

" _Goodnight, Kate_ ," he replied.

_**End of Chapter 1** _


	2. Chapter 2: This Feels Like Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Kate begin to fall deeper into their attraction to one another and learn more about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M because of the sex scene that I really debated putting in for two reasons: One, I haven't really one and two I didn't know if it was too soon. But to me, it flowed and hopefully wasn't too bad. 
> 
> Chapter Title: Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. 
> 
> Fic Title: comes from Crazy by Stars Go Dim
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate and her family. Madam Secretary does not belong to me

**_Chapter 2: This Feels Like Falling in Love_ **

**_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You wanna be loved_ ** **_  
_ ** **_You wanna be loved_ ** **_  
_ ** **_This feels like falling in love_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Falling in love_ ** **_  
_ ** **_We're falling in love_ **

* * *

Mike was getting ready for his last class when his phone went off the next day with a text from Kate. 

_ “Massive three car accident on the expressway. I’m on my way into the OR for the third of about fifteen patients I have. I have a feeling dinner might be off for tonight. Sorry :(,” _ it read.

Mike smiled and texted her back. “ _ No problem. We can reschedule, Katie. I have a class now. Text me when you get out of surgery. _ ”

He put the phone in his briefcase and walked into his classroom. “Okay, you heathens,” he called out, smirking as the class quieted down. 

When he was done, he fished his phone out and saw a missed text from Kate. He stopped and looked at it, smiling. 

“ _ Katie? I don’t know the last time someone called me that. And, sure, I can do that! Don’t torture your class too much ;) _ ,” it read. 

Mike laughed and his phone rang, Kate’s number flashing at him. “Hey,” he answered as he walked to his office. 

“Hey, are you busy,” she asked. 

“Not at all. I just got done for the day,” he replied, grabbing his car keys and gathering his laptop and some papers to grade. 

“Lucky you. I have another craniotomy in an hour. I was just calling to see how you’re doing,” Kate said, sighing as she sat down. 

“I’m really okay. I understand completely that your job comes first. It needs to,” Mike replied, locking his office door for the weekend. “By the way, sorry about calling you Katie. It’s something I do. I won’t do it again,” he said. 

“No! No, it’s okay. I like it,” Kate said. 

Mike smiled. “That’s good to know,” he said. 

Kate chuckled. “Yeah,” she said, looking around. “You know, we have a decent cafeteria. I know it’s not a real nice place but I could spare a minute or ten for a quick slice of pizza,” she offered. 

Mike smiled a little. “I think I can do something better. How long will you be in surgery,” he asked, the wheels turning in his head. 

“Couple of hours. Why? What are you up to,” Kate asked. 

“You’ll see. Meet me in the cafeteria when you are done,” Mike replied, getting into his car and hanging up. 

Kate laughed and hung up the phone. She smiled as she walked to get prepped for surgery. 

Mike walked into the hospital through the main entrance and found his way to the nurse’s station, smiling at the nurses, turning up the charm. Once they found out who he was meeting, they showed him to the on call room and helped set him up with the pizza, garlic knots, and deserts he bought for Kate. He then took out his work and graded papers as he waited for her. 

When she walked into the room, she smiled, seeing the set up. “God, you are amazing,” she said, kissing him. 

Mike smiled. “I figured you needed to eat and I needed to get the work done. You have to go back in soon?” He asked, putting his papers away.

“Hopefully no, but I’m going to crash here, just in case,” Kate replied, sitting next to him. “Thank you,” she added. 

Mike kissed her forehead. “You’re very welcome,” he said, smiling. 

“And you bought me chocolate cheesecake? God, you’re a keeper,” she said, grinning. 

Mike laughed and they ate and talked for the rest of the night. He complained about his students and she told him the ins and outs of the procedures she performed. When they were done, Kate pulled him down to lay with her and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep. 

After that, they made it their thing. She would bring takeout to the office when he was working through lunch and he would stop by with coffee or food when she was swamped. They would talk about anything or sometimes, they would just work, him on grading final papers and her on her research, happy to be in each other’s company. 

As time went on, they found out more about each other; about how he loved to ride his bike around on the weekends he didn’t have his son, ready to play golf at a moment’s notice; about how she went to France and stayed for a year before going to med school at 21, learning the language and how to cook. He also learned that she was an avid baker and loved to stargaze. She found how he loved a good cup of coffee and he learned she loved musicals and Broadway. 

She teased his love for LSU and he was shocked that she rooted for the Mets and Giants. She was surprised that he was a good dancer and knew how to play the piano and guitar. She also loved how he played on a charity softball team and definitely wanted to go to a game. 

They could feel themselves falling and they didn’t fear it. 

* * *

They were lying in one of the beds in the on call room about two months after they met when she told him about her family and he told her about his.

“I’m the only boy with four sisters. I’m the oldest. My dad died when I was 2 years old. My mom remarried but still wears his ring on a chain. And my stepdad is great but she never got over my dad. She actually still lives in Shreveport and my sisters are all over the country. Vikki, my youngest sister, is actually in her intern year in Cleveland, studying to be a general surgeon. Charlotte is a journalist for the BBC and she lives in California. Fiona is a therapist in New Orleans. She has three kids, two boys and a girl, and Stephanie is a social worker and she’s in New York with her husband and two sons.”

“Well, I’m one of seven. 2 boys and two girls and one half brother and one adopted brother. My mother, Samantha, left my father and took my oldest brother with her when I was five. My dad married Annie and we moved to Boston. And my mom was from the south, so her first winter was not kind,” she said.

Mike laughed and kissed her hand. “What did your mother do,” he asked.

“She’s a surgeon too but she is out in California. My brother is a lawyer and last I heard, he married some big shot OBGYN. My dad was an army trauma surgeon and Annie was an ER nurse and so all of us kids went into some form of medicine. Colin is a neonatal and peds surgeon at the pediatric surgeon at Brigham. Adaline is a general surgeon at Columbia and Declan is an ER and trauma doctor, who specializes in alternative medicine as well. He just finished his residency and is currently traveling with Doctors Without Borders and Uncief all the time. My half brother Aiden is a trauma therapist at the Army Hospital in Germany. My adopted brother Matthew is a plastic surgeon, lucky bastard,” she said, smiling. She grabbed her phone from the table and pulled up a picture of all of her siblings. 

“Wow, that is a crowd,” Mike smiled, looking at it. He kissed the crown of her head. “So, if I want to have this keep going, who is the easiest to get to like me, besides you,” he asked. 

“My mom or my sister. You get them and the rest will follow. What about you? Who do I have to kiss up to the least,” she asked. 

“Victoria or Charlotte. Fiona and Stephanie will love to analyze you. Though you also have a shrink in the family so you should be used to it,” Mike replied. 

Kate laughed and cuddled up to him. 

* * *

A couple of days later, Kate was getting ready for their long awaited second date and her sister was not helping at all. 

“You’re sure this isn’t too much,” Kate asked as she zipped up her black strapless jumpsuit and put on her favorite black pumps. 

“Nah, you look hot. Plus the hair and the bold lip, you look like you’re the real power player,” Adaline said over Skype. “Best thing, if you get cold, Mike can totally give you his suit jacket,” she added. 

Kate rolled her eyes and brushed her hair once more. “Okay, I’m hanging up now,” she said. 

“Text me the details,” Addie called out as they disconnected. 

Kate laughed as she walked out of the bathroom in the attending lounge. She was grateful that she was alone as she gathered the rest of her things. She walked out and stopped as she heard the cat calls. 

“Looking good, Anderson,” someone called out. 

Kate rolled her eyes again and shrugged on her red leather paneled blazer and her coat. “Shut up, O’Rourke,” she called out as she walked over to the nurses station. Her friend Michelle Wallace looked over to her. 

“That is very sexy,” she commented. 

Kate sighed. “Not you too,” she groaned. 

Michelle laughed. “I’m not saying anything. I’m just saying you are going on a second date and you look sexy as all hell. It’s a good look on you,” she said. 

Kate sighed and tapped on the tablets that they used as charts. “Make sure that someone keeps checking Mr. Daniels’ motor functions in 5467 and the drain in Mrs. Livingston in 5489. Try not to kill my patients,” she said to the intern on the night shift. 

“Yes, Dr. Anderson,” he said, smiling. 

Kate leveled him with a glare and Michelle choked back a laugh as Kate sighed and looked at her. 

“Try not to page me,” she begged. 

“I’ll cover,” Michelle nodded. 

“Life saver,” Kate cheered as she walked down the hall to the nurse’s station. 

Mike walked into the hospital and got into the elevator. Getting off on the 4th floor, he followed the signs for the nurses’ station. He found it and walked over with what he hoped was a charming smile on his face. 

“Hi there, I was wondering if Doctor Anderson is off duty,” he asked one of the nurses who just came down the hall. 

The nurse looked at him and smiled. “You must be the young man everyone has been buzzing about! I caught Dr. Anderson and Dr. Wallace talking. She looks stunning! She’ll be right down. She should be wrapping up,” she gushed. 

“Thanks,” Mike smiled. 

“Where are you taking her,” the nurse asked. 

“The Ivy Inn,” Mike smiled. 

“Oh that is wonderful! My husband and I went there for our 35th wedding anniversary last year! Oh, Kate will love that,” the nurse smiled. 

“Not too much for a second date,” he asked. 

“Not at all,” the nurse shook her head. She looked over and smiled. “There she is,” she pointed to where Kate was walking down the stairs, stopping when she spotted him. He smiled up at her and she returned it, walking down the rest of the way down the stairs. He looked over and smiled at her. 

“Hey, I was just about to call you,” he said, kissing her cheek. He eyed her up and down. “You look gorgeous,” he told her. 

Kate preened a little at that. She felt a flutter in her chest when he offered his arm and tilted his head. “Shall we,” he asked. 

“Yes,” Kate replied, weaving her arm through his. She turned to the nurse. “Goodnight, Linda,” she waved. 

“Good night, Doctor Anderson, Mr. Barnow. Have a nice time,” the older woman winked. 

Mike waved back and Kate smiled, pressing the button for the elevator. “You look very dapper,” she said, taking in his grey suit with white shirt with no tie. 

“Nothing beats you,” Mike replied, pushing her coat away to look at the jumpsuit. He willed himself to be a gentleman and not to paw her in the elevator. “Very, very nice,” he added. 

Kate bit her lip and smiled. “My sister helped pick it out. She lives in Boston with our family and she insisted that I do better than some sweater,” she replied.

“Hey, I liked the sweater,” he stated as the elevator opened to the lobby. They walked out to the outside and Kate stopped, seeing the motorcycle parked in the visitor’s ten minute spot. 

“Is that,” she asked. 

“Mine, no. I do have one but I thought best to drive one of the most promising neurosurgeons in my car, not a bike,” he replied, gesturing to his car parked behind it. 

Kate nodded. She smirked. “Next time, the bike will be just fine. I have one at home,” she told him. 

Mike grinned and opened the passenger’s door. Kate slid in and he smiled as he closed the door and ran around to his side. They grinned at each other as he drove off. He noticed the claddagh necklace. It was the charm held on either side by the chain. “I’ve never seen one that isn’t a circle.”

“It was my grandmother’s,” Kate smiled, touching it gently. She took his free hand and squeezed it. “So, where are you taking me that I’m paying for,” she smirked. 

“The Ivy Inn,” Mike said, making the turn to the restaurant.

Her eyes lit up and her smile made her face split in two. “I love that place. When my parents come up here, I always take them there,” she said. 

Mike smiled, pulling into the parking lot. “Elizabeth recommended it to me,” he admitted. “Is it okay,” he asked, parking. 

Kate grinned, leaning over to kiss him. Mike held her there for a moment, his fingers tangling in her hair. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. 

“You could have taken me to Wendy's and I would have been happy. But this, this is perfect,” she whispered. 

“You deserve perfect,” Mike replied, kissing her again. 

Kate smiled into his mouth and pulled back. She wiped her lipstick off his lips with her thumb and smirked. “I would continue this but I have only had a bowl of oatmeal and an apple all day. So I am starving,” she said, getting out.

Mike smiled and followed her out. He took her hand and they walked into the restaurant together. The maitre’d recognized Kate and welcomed them personally, showing them their best table. Mike raised his eyebrow as she shrugged as he took off her coat and pushed in her seat like a gentleman.

“I might have helped his daughter when she was having seizures, finding a teratoma on her left ovary,” she told him as he sat down. 

Mike held his hands up. “Not one to judge,” he said. He opened the menu as the waiter came over and Kate rattled off the best wine before he could blink. She smirked and raised her eyebrow at his shocked face. 

“I told you. My parents like to come here. And the staff comes here on occasion. My department head actually tried to bribe me with lunch here to try to get me to sign on full time next year. But I have to go home to Boston at some point. Mass Gen offered me attending, a research lab, and moving expenses,” she said. 

“That is an amazing offer,” Mike said, deciding on what he wanted. 

Kate nodded, skimming the specials. “They pretty much had the same offer when I finished my residency but then I rehabbed at UVA and fell in love with the program here,” she admitted. 

“Rehabbed,” Mike asked. 

Kate looked up and then picked up her knife. “Usually, surgeons are dominant with their writing hand. But I was in a car accident and my wrist now bends at an odd angle and some of the nerves in my forefinger are dead so I can’t grasp the scalpel correctly in my right hand. I cut with my left hand and I can work with my right hand to do everything else. But the program here was amazing and I had to learn with them. That’s where I got the idea for my research to re-teach dead nerves,” she said, showing him what she meant. “That night, I had to do a lot with my left hand, cut, stitch because my right was mangled. It was a miracle that I didn’t lose that too…”

Mike reached over and took her hand. Kate looked up and smiled at him. She didn’t know why she trusted him but she did. “The night of my oral boards,” she started. 

“Kate, you don't have to,” Mike said. 

Kate shook her head. “I want to,” she told him. “The night after my oral boards, there were five of us and we were on our way to the airport after dinner and general gripping about the tests. Another car hit ours and we hit one more before flipping over. My hand was crushed against the door and the frame because the door flew open and shut again. One of the others got me out and closed the wound with a safety pin. The twenty minutes between the crash and the ambulances coming, three of us worked to save those we could. I learned more that night than any amount of school ever taught me,” she explained. 

Mike smiled and kissed her hand as the waiter came back. “Are you ready to order,” he asked. 

“I’ll have the Greek Style Lamb chops, medium well,” Kate requested.

“I’ll have the beef tenderloin, medium well,” Mike said, handing their menus. “Thank you,” he added. 

“Yes, thank you,” Kate smiled as the man left. She caressed Mike’s wrist with her thumb. “So, I told you a tragic backstory. Ante up,” she said. 

“Oh, I have to follow that up? Really?” he asked, chuckling. He rubbed circles on her wrist. “My ex-wife tried to pin her affair on me to get custody of our son. She was sleeping with one of her students and she tried to bribe one of mine to say I had sex with her. But I copped to an affair to spare any more agony. But we do share custody of Zach. He’s fourteen now,” he told her, taking out his phone and showing her a picture of his son. 

Kate took it and smiled. “He looks like you,” she told him. 

Mike ducked his head and Kate giggled. When their food came, they ate with some chatter back and forth, Mike telling her all about Zach and what they like to do when he stays over while Kate told him about some of the oddball cases in her career. When dessert was ordered, they agreed to split a slice of cake to go. Mike signaled to the waiter and Kate gave her credit card to the man in passing. Mike looked at her as the waiter walked away. 

“My treat tonight, remember,” she said. “Thank you,” she replied, kissing him as their waiter came back with the receipt and the cake. 

Mike smiled as Kate signed the receipt and he grabbed the cake. He helped Kate into her coat and they walked out of the door. 

“Just give me a minute, I want to check in,” she said, pulling out her phone and going away from him. Mike watched as she called the hospital, looking lighter than he ever saw her. He felt like he could fall in love with her. 

He shook his head as she came back over to him. She wrapped her arms around Mike and kissed him deeply. “No emergency. Patients are fine and no semis went into little cars. What do you want to do,” she asked, pulling away slightly. 

“Are you still trying to be a lady,” Mike asked, kissing her neck and opening the car. 

Kate laughed and he grinned into her skin. Kate kissed his cheek and bit her lip. The ball was firmly in her court and she knew what she wanted. 

“Take me home, Mr. Barnow,” she smiled, getting into the car. 

Mike grinned and got into the driver’s side. They decided her place since it was closer and she wouldn’t have to rush in the morning. 

“You rent,” Mike asked, seeing the house Kate directed him too. 

“1800 a month for three bedrooms, beautiful view in the morning. Plus a 20 minute commute,” Kate nodded, as they walked into her place. She put their saved dessert in the fridge and wrapped her arms around his neck.”Would you like a tour or would you like to just see my room,” she asked, grinning. 

Mike laughed and picked her up. Kate squealed with laughter as she directed him to her room. When they got up the stairs and into her room, he put her down and peeled off her blazer, his eyes widening as he took her in. The suit hugged all her curves in the right places and showed off her amazing body. She grinned and kissed him again. 

He grinned and took off his shoes, moving to take his shirt off, but her hands stilled him. She met him halfway up and undid the buttons on his shirt, while kissing him. Mike grinned as she pushed off his shirt and he tugged on the zipper, pulling it down and having her step out of it, leaving her in a black strapless bra and lacy panties. She smirked and pulled him into another searing kiss, which he pulled back from and kissed her neck, mouthing along her collarbone, kissing her claddagh necklace before mouthing along her bra. She gasped as he unhooked her bra and took one of her nipples in his mouth, toying with the other with his fingers. 

“God,” she whispered, as her hands wound in his hair as he switched over. He grinned and then pushed her gently onto the bed, kissing under her breasts, down her stomach, tracing every inch with his tongue. She squirmed as he kissed her navel, hands running up and down her legs. “Mike,” she whispered. 

“Yes, sweetheart,” he asked. He kissed her again as he pushed them off. He palmed her center as her hips bucked. He smirked as he lifted her up to put her in the center of the bed and allow him to settle between her legs. “Tell me how would you like this? Fast and hard or slow and oh, so drawn out? I want to know just how to fuck you, baby” he asked.

As he talked, his fingers danced around the edge of her panties, which were getting wetter and wetter the more he went on. Kate moaned as he traced her core over the lace.

“Mike, please,” she begged. 

Mike grinned and hooked his fingers into the band, slowly taking her underwear off, kissing the inside of her thigh. He threw the underwear over his shoulder and smirked as he kissed her thigh once more before going to his prize. His lips brushed her clit and Kate arched off the bed as he slipped his tongue inside her. He alternated between small circles and broad strokes and she was surprised on how good he was. 

All rational thought flew out her head when he sucked on her clit. She moaned his name, dragging it out for four syllables. He smiled and went back to work. 

The moans, whimpers, and sounds Kate was making were music to his ears. He couldn’t get enough of them, of her. She was exquisite, her body a work of fine art that still so new to him. He was going to learn every inch of her before the night was over. He continued to go down on her and her voice started cracking as she reached her peak. He smirked as he focused on her clit with his tongue and plunged two fingers, crooking them to find just the spot. 

“Mike,” she screamed as he did just that, muscles clamping on his fingers and her orgasm rocketing her off the bed. 

He continued, alternating between his tongue and his fingers, driving her back to the peak again and this time, she lets out a shriek that would make his dog rush in if he was there. He finally stopped, kissing her center once more before crawling up to kiss her lips. 

“You’re incredible,” she gasped, trying to focus again. 

“Only trying to match how incredible you are,” he said, kissing her neck. 

Kate smiled and then looked at him. She cupped her hand over his erection, making him hiss and she smirked, pushing him down. Mike watched as she took off his belt, then his pants, and his boxers. She kissed his chest, going down and stopping at his cock. She smirked and then took him whole into her mouth, the tip hitting the back of her throat. 

“Good Lord, Katie,” he gasped, trying not to come on the spot. 

He pushed her hair back and watched as she took her mouth off and licked him from the base to the tip, her tongue swirling around his cock. He swallowed as she looked at him with hooded eyes. 

“What do you want, Michael,” she asked. 

Her hands were working him like there was no tomorrow, so his brain was shorting out. He stilled her hands and kissed her. 

“You. Always you,” he replied, pulling away. 

Kate grinned and reached for a condom in her drawer. He grinned back and she put it on him, letting him roll them over. Mike positioned himself to enter her, making sure she was fully ready. When she took his hand and nodded, he kissed her and slid in, making them both gasp at the contact. They rocked back and forth and found a rhythm easily. Mike changed the angle and found her spot again and Kate arched into his body, kissing him deeply as she met his thrusts even more. He snaked his hand between them and tapped once, twice, three times on her clit with his thumb and Kate rolled them over, putting her on top. Mike was stunned but then she started to ride him. 

“God,” he gasped, pulling her down to kiss him. He kissed down her chest again, pinching her nipples again. Kate groaned as they rocked faster, finally reaching a peak together. Mike pressed again on her clit and her body started shaking nonstop. Her muscles clamped on his cock and Kate screamed as she finally came. Mike rolled them over again and thrust a couple more times, finally coming deep in her. 

He nearly collapsed on top of her, both of them panting. He slid out of her and rolled next to her, taking off the condom, tying it and tossing it aside. Kate reached for his hand and he smiled, pulling her to mold into his side. She kissed him and put her head on his shoulder. 

“That was amazing,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her. 

Kate smiled and closed her eyes, taking his hand. “Stay,” she asked.

Mike smiled and kissed her forehead. “Of course,” he replied, closing his eyes and following her into a peaceful slumber. 

* * *

The next morning, he woke up and smiled down at the tiny woman next to him. He brushed back her hair and she stirred as her alarm went off. He reached over and turned it off for her. 

“No,” she whined, burrowing into his chest. “I don’t wanna go to work. It’s warm here. It’s like a cocoon. Our own personal cocoon,” she muttered. 

Mike chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I could make you breakfast,” he offered. 

“Mhmm,” Kate sighed, opening her eyes. She smiled and kissed him. “Coffee too,” she asked. 

“Yes,” Mike nodded. “Go and hop into the shower and I’ll start,” he said. 

Kate grinned. “You don’t want to join me. A quickie in the shower will perk me right up,” she bit her lip as she got out of bed. 

Mike laughed, getting out of bed. He put on his boxers and undershirt and kissed her. “If I start now, there is no way you’re going to be able to get to work on time,” he said. 

Kate playfully pouted as she walked into her bathroom. Mike grinned and walked down to the kitchen. He put on a pot of coffee and found waffle mix and eggs as well as a waffle maker. He whipped up a batch of waffles as well as a batch of mini waffles as Kate came down, dressed in a green long sleeve t-shirt and jeans and her hair up in a ponytail. She stopped and surveyed her kitchen. 

“You really made breakfast,” she said, raising her eyebrow at the bowl of mini waffles. “Do I get to know,” she asked. 

“Ah, yes, that is waffle cereal. Zach’s personal favorite when I run out of batter for a full waffle,” Mike said, handing her the syrup. 

Kate smiled as she tried some, her eyes lighting up. “You are amazing,” she said, kissing him.

“Thank you,” Mike laughed and offered her a full waffle, which she happily took, sitting at the island. He poured their coffee and sat next to her. She smiled at him. 

“So, do you have any classes,” she asked. 

“Not today. I have to give a midterm tomorrow though so I do need to prepare. When do you have to make your decision about Mass Gen,” he asked. 

“End of the month. I need to take it…it sounds weird because this is…but I have to,” she told him. “I’d move in June,” she added. 

Mike caressed her face, smiling softly as her big blue eyes met his. “I understand. Don’t worry about this. I’m not going anywhere,” he said, kissing her hand. 

Kate smiled and finished her waffle and kissed him. “I have to go or the rounds will start without me. The key to lock up is in the bowl by the door. You can leave it in the mailbox,” she said. “Maybe this weekend, we can have dinner again,” she offered.

Mike smiled and pulled her back to kiss her again. “I have Zach this weekend,” he replied. 

Kate smiled. “Okay,” she said, tracing his face. She put a finger on his lips. “This is too new to introduce me,” she cut off his next line. 

Mike kissed her finger. “What is this,” he asked, smirking. 

Kate smirked back. “What would you like it to be,” she asked. 

“Well, given that we have been seeing each other for two months, I’d say boyfriend and girlfriend,” he said, grinning. 

Kate grinned back. “I like that,” she nodded, kissing him. She groaned as she pulled away. “Okay, I have to leave now before I pull you back to bed,” she muttered, grabbing her briefcase and coat. 

“I’ll call you,” she said, kissing him once more chastely

Mike smiled and cleaned up, getting ready to leave. He locked up and left her key in the mailbox under a clothing drive notice. He drove off thinking of the next time he could see her.

_**End of Chapter 2** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how this read. I have reworked so many times that I am very, very nervous on how it turned out! 
> 
> Also, this is the link to Kate's rental. Like I said before, I like to use actual places to help set the scene: https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/1966-Asheville-Dr-Charlottesville-VA-22911/95219736_zpid/


	3. Chapter 3: Some Hearts Just Get Lucky Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike meets Declan and Adaline Anderson as Kate meets Zach. She also tell Mike a little more about herself and her family and Mike tells her something.
> 
> Chapter Title From Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate and her family. Madam Secretary does not belong to me

_**Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes** _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Some Heart Just Get Lucky Sometimes**

Of course, the next time wasn’t until two weeks later, but they would call and talk to each other everyday. Zach was with him for the week and wanted to grab lunch at some new taco place and Mike couldn’t really say no because he wanted to check it out too. He did a double take when he saw a familiar blonde head with a younger woman with a straight brown bob and a guy with messy brown hair. Mike smirked and tapped her on the shoulder. Kate turned and smiled at him. 

“Hey,” she said, hugging him. She spotted Zach and flushed a pretty red color that made him laugh. She jumped back and her companions looked at her oddly. 

“If I knew you liked tacos, I would have brought you them instead of pizza,” Mike smirked. “Zach, meet Dr. Kathryn Anderson,” he added. 

“You’re my dad’s girlfriend, right,” Zach asked, smiling, as he put his hand out. 

“Uhm, yes,” Kate squeaked, shaking his hand. She snuck a look at Mike, who was smiling at her. “I really wish this was happening at a more controlled place,” she muttered.

"You would wait until you’re old and grey until you would introduce us," the younger girl laughed, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "Adaline Anderson. You can call me Addie," she introduced herself.

Mike looked at Kate, smiling. "Right, Kate's sister, very nice to meet you," he grinned. 

Adaline grinned. The guy next to them eyed him and Kate shot him a look. He put his hand out. 

“Declan Anderson,” he said. “Sorry about her,” he added, pointing to Adaline.

Mike smiled. “She’s not a problem at all,” he said. 

Kate was relieved that only two of her siblings came down as they all went to sit down. Kate sat between Mike and Declan as Adaline sat next to Zach. She turned her attention to Zach, who was smiling at her. 

“So, your Dad says you play soccer,” she said. 

“Yeah, I mostly play midfielder but sometimes I’m left forward,” Zach nodded. “My mom wants me to play field hockey instead next year but I like soccer better,” he added. 

“I like soccer more. Whenever we’re all home together for Christmas, we have a game. Usually the younger three vs the older three with my best friend Michelle. Addie here is an excellent goalkeeper,” Kate nodded. 

“Together, they have made us win the family game three years running,” Declan nodded. 

“Wait, wait, who’s the fourth on the other team,” Mike asked. 

“Whoever we’re dating gets to be the fourth. Play your cards right and you might be the lucky one this year,” Adaline smirked.

Mike looked at Kate, grinning. “Hopefully I will,” he said.

Kate smiled and turned back to Zach. “How much trouble will I be in,” she asked.

“Keep him as left fullback and you should hold onto your title,” Zach grinned. 

Mike groaned as the three younger Andersons laughed. Mike gave his son a look as the boy laughed and gave Adaline a high five.

“Thanks, kid, so much,” he muttered, shaking his head. 

Kate giggled and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry about it. One year, Declan here brought this blue blood surfer girl from California. She wore these ridiculously high heels and twisted her ankle five minutes in. Cost us bragging rights,” she said.

“Didn’t she make up some excuse to leave right after that,” Adaline asked.

“Not after a rather spectacular break up complete with hurling those heels at me and giving me this scar,” Declan said, pointing to his temple and the faint line on it. “Eight stitches,” he added. 

Mike cringed and nodded. “Kate tells me you travel a lot,” he said, veering off the topic of breakups. 

“I just got back from Malawi. Worked in an orphanage for six months,” Declan nodded. “I’m at Columbia with this nut,” he said, pointing to Adaline. 

“I am delightful,” Adaline said.

"Mom and Dad lie," Declan smirked. 

"Okay," Kate said, putting her hands up. She looked at Mike. "See, this is why I wanted to control this," she laughed. 

Mike kissed her temple. “It’s pretty perfect,” he said. 

Kate smiled and talked with Zach about his school, his favorite subjects, and shared some funny stories about growing up. Mike in turn got more embarrassing stories about Kate and saw how at ease she was with her siblings. When they were done, Kate hung back to say bye to Zach and Mike. 

“Hey, Ms. Katie, tomorrow Dad and I are going to watch the Super Bowl at his place. Do you guys want to come over,” Zach asked. 

Mike smiled and ruffled his son’s hair. “I’m sure Kate and her family have plans,” he said. 

“I wish. They’re here for the week. Declan is giving a presentation for Alternative pain management and Addie has a tumor removal with me on Wednesday,” Kate replied. 

Mike looked at her and she smiled, kissing him chastely, covering Zach’s eyes. The tween laughed as he moved away, going to talk to the other two Andersons, letting the couple have a moment alone. Kate smiled, straightening Mike’s coat.

“You don’t have to come over,” Mike said, smiling at her. 

Kate shrugged. “I want to. Declan’s stressed over his thing and Addie and I have been spinning our wheels since she got here two days ago. I feel bad because I feel like we’re invading during your time with Zach,” she said. 

Mike smiled and kissed her hand. “You are never invading and I have him for the week. I like those two and Zach adores you. I can tell already. Trust me, your real test will be getting my dog to like you,” he said, pulling her close. “Come on, I’ll cook, we’ll watch the game, we’ll sneak off for a bit, mock the halftime performance. It’s in New Orleans this year. Saints aren’t in it but, it should be good.” 

Kate laughed and kissed him again. “Fine. But I’m bringing dessert,” she warned. 

“Fine by me. I’ll text you the address. Come by at 3:30?” Mike asked. “I want to show you something.” 

“Perfect,” Kate grinned. She turned to the other three, who were grinning at them. She pointed to Zach. “Any allergies or dietary things I should know about,” she asked.

“Just asthma and an allergy to nuts,” Mike replied. 

“You like cheesecake,” Kate asked. 

“I love it,” Zach nodded. 

“Okay, that makes my life easier,” Kate smiled. She high fived him and kissed Mike’s cheek. “See you tomorrow,” she said, taking their siblings along with her. 

“Bye guys,” Zach waved to them. He turned to his dad. “I like her,” he said. 

Mike smiled and hugged his son. “I do too,” he said. “Come on, we have to go get the stuff for your grandmother’s chili.” 

* * *

The next day, Kate, Declan and Adaline pulled up to Mike’s street and Kate was in shock at the views of the house and the property that Mike had. 

“You know he’s seriously loaded, right,” Declan whistled. 

“So are we,” Kate muttered.

“I wonder how far this is from the mythical piece of land,” Adaline said. 

“Two hours,” Kate replied, making the turn into Mike’s driveway. Her siblings looked at her. “I only know that because Dad says it’s a half an hour from DC and DC’s two hours from here,” she added. 

Adaline and Declan nodded as they stopped the car. Declan took the cake and Adaline grabbed the wine and snacks they brought, making Kate carry nothing. They walked up the front door and looked around as they waited for someone to open it after ringing the bell. 

“Look at the views,” Adaline gasped. 

Kate smiled and looked at the scenery of the Blue Ridge Mountains. “Perfect for stargazing,” she murmured. 

Mike opened the door and smiled at them. “Hey y’all, come on in,” he said, moving to let them in. 

“And the southern comes out,” Kate teased, kissing him as her siblings rolled their eyes and went inside. “I think I know what you want to show me,” she whispered.

“The view? Yeah that is something isn’t it,” he asked, pulling her close and leaning his forehead to hers. “I wanted you to see the sunset,” he said, smiling at her. 

Kate hummed as she kissed him again. “Can’t wait,” she said, moving to take off her coat. Mike took it from her and hung it up. He took her hand and led her into the house. She pulled him back and grinned at his LSU purple Ralph Lauren pull over. 

“Seriously,” she laughed, kissing him.

“I have to represent somehow,” Mike grinned. 

Kate giggled and they walked into the kitchen to find Zach, Declan, and Adaline chatting and snacking. Mike raised his eyebrow at the cheesecake on the pedestal. 

“That looks amazing,” Mike said, pointing to the cake. “I had a cake pedestal?” 

“Kate bought it. She takes this cake as seriously as she does surgery,” Declan grinned as his sister glared at him.

Mike whistled slowly, looking at the cake. “Is it any good,” he asked. 

Kate laughed and playfully swiped at him and he caught her hand, kissing her wrist. She scowled playfully and then looked around the kitchen. 

“Put us to work. What can we do to help,” she asked. 

Mike looked around. “Uh...the chili is in the pot already. I was about to get started on the pulled pork,” he said. 

“Ooh, I can help with that,” Adaline said.

Kate smiled and shook her head. “You do that. I’m making mom’s quick and painless pizza,” she said. She smiled at Zach. “Wanna help me out,” she asked.

“We’re making homemade pizza? Sure,” Zach nodded. 

“Put me to work,” Declan added. 

“Sure. You wanna help with the sauce,” Kate asked, smiling at her brother. 

“If Mike’s okay with that,” Declan asked. 

“Go for it,” Mike nodded, putting the cake off to the side and pulling out the meat and pans. 

“This is awesome,” Zach grinned as Kate took out what she needed. 

Mike smiled as they went to work. He saw how his son listened and worked with Kate. She was kind and patient and loving. She laughed with him easily and praised him when he did something, smiling as he asked a question and answered with a patience that he thought could only come from being a parent. 

“She’s something isn’t she,” Addie asked as they prepped the meat at the stove. She smiled a little as Kate showed Zach how to roll out the dough. “I haven’t seen her smile like that in years. Thanks for that,” she said. 

Mike smiled. “She was so nervous about meeting Zach. But she’s a natural,” he said. 

“She’ll be a hell of a mom,” Adaline nodded. “Mothered me, Declan and Aiden for years,” she added. 

“I thought you said she was the best player,” Mike asked, confused.

“Triplets. Fraternal,” Addie replied. She saw Kate tell Declan something and smiled. She looked back at Mike. “All we want is for her to be happy. And she seems to be,” she said. 

Mike nodded, smiling as Kate laughed again. “I want to,” he said. 

Later, all the food was cooking and Adaline, Declan,and Zach went to play on the Wii in the den, leaving Mike and Kate alone in the living room. Mike smiled as Kate nestled into his chest, content with dozing off near him. 

“You make me happy,” she said, kissing over his heart. 

Mike kissed the top of her head and smiled. “You make me happy too,” he replied. A whimper from the corner of the room drew his attention away. Kate looked up and saw a puppy in his crate.

“Aww, hi baby,” Kate cooed, getting up and going over to the crate. She put her hand for the puppy to sniff and giggled as he licked her hand. “I take it, this is your dog,” she asked, looking at Mike, who followed her. 

“Yes, this is Gordon. Gordon, say hi to Kate,” Mike said, smiling as Kate lifted the puppy up and kissed his fur. Gordon licked her face, making her giggle.

“Hello to you too, Gordon. Do I want to know where his name came from,” she asked as she pet him. 

“G. Gordon Litty,” Mike admitted, scratching behind his ears. 

Kate laughed and continued to lather attention to Gordon, leaning against Mike as she did. He kissed her temple and smiled. 

“What time’s your first surgery tomorrow,” he asked. 

“11. But I have rounds at 9. What time is your first class,” Kate asked. 

“12. And Zach’s bus gets here at 7:30. Sleepover,” Mike grinned. 

Kate laughed and raised her eyebrow. “With Zach and my brother and sister here,” she asked. 

“I’m sure Zach would love to have you stay over. And I have guest rooms for Declan and Adaline. We don't even have to do anything. I missed you the last weeks,” Mike said, kissing her neck. 

“We packed overnight bags in case,” Declan admitted, coming in. 

Kate looked at him and Mike saw an almost telepathic conversation happen with eyebrows and nodding as Kate smiled. She turned to Mike and kissed him. 

“We’ll stay,” she said. 

Mike smiled as Gordon left Kate’s arms and went over to Declan who was as enraptured by him as Kate was. Kate smiled softly and leaned against Mike. 

“You tell him yet,” Declan asked, smiling. 

Kate shook her head. “Not my story to tell,” she said.

“Tell me what,” Mike asked. 

“I was attacked by a patient about two years ago. Had my jaw wired shut, my eardrums ruptured and I couldn’t hear for a couple of days, a collapsed lung, a couple of broken ribs, a liver lac,” Declan listed off. 

“A brain bleed, broken arm and leg. All in all, two months in the hospital where you were the worst patient ever, then a couple of months in therapy,” Kate recalled. Two of the most important people in her life looked at her, eyes soft. Mike kissed her temple again and Declan smiled. 

“I’m home,” he said, taking his sister’s hand. 

Kate nodded and patted his hand. “Come on, you left Addie with Zach and I really do not feel like explaining to anyone how we let her corrupt him,” she said, getting up. 

Mike laughed and got up with her. He patted Declan’s shoulder and the younger man smiled, glad his sister found someone good. 

By the time the game was on, they all ate and had fun. Zach was ecstatic that Kate and her siblings were staying over and practically glued himself to her side all night. Mike watched with a fondness that he was sure to revoke his reputation in D.C. if they ever saw him. By the time the halftime show was on, Kate served the cheesecake and Mike almost proposed on the spot after his first bite.

“This is awesome,” Zach said, his eyes lighting up. 

“Thank you,” Kate smiled as Adaline and Declan smirked. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Mom taught me, not you. Don’t hate me because you weren’t patient,” she told them, settling back next to Mike. 

“You make it better than Mom,” Adaline sang. 

“No one tell her that!” Kate yelped. “I do not need to be blacklisted at Christmas,” she muttered, eating her cake. 

“Bring Mike and Zach home and you’ll be fine,” Declan laughed. 

Kate smiled a little as Mike nodded and Zach cheered. She looked at him and he kissed her temple. 

Later that night, after the game, Zach led Adaline and Declan up to the guest room and hugged Kate and Mike goodnight. Mike smiled and took Kate’s hand, leading her into the master suite.

“Wow, this is nice,” she said, looping her arms around his neck. 

Mike grinned and kissed her. Kate moaned into his mouth, molding her body against his. He slid his tongue into her mouth and lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her long legs around his waist as he carried over to the bed. Kate muffled her giggles in his mouth as they fell into the bed together. Mike smiled and pulled back, pushing her hair out of her face, his eyes full of love and bright with happiness. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

They froze, one in fear and the other in shock. Mike looked like he wanted nothing more than the floor to open and swallow him whole, burying his face in her shoulder and Kate was in shock because she had always thought she would be the one who would say it first. 

She smiled and caressed his face, her face soft with kindness and love. 

“I love you too,” she replied.

Mike looked up at her and his eyes met hers, her honesty palpable. “Really,” he asked. 

Kate laughed and kissed him, flipping them so she was on top. “I really do,” she said, pushing him down. She straddled his waist and Mike grinned. “Do you mean it,” she asked, because a part of her needed to know. 

Mike’s grin faded into another soft smile, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger. “With my whole heart,” he replied, bringing her down to kiss her again. 

**_End of Chapter 3_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, the pre-series section - which we are in now before we catch up to cannon - was going to be four chapters and this was going to have Mike meeting the whole family and Kate meeting all his family and his ex-wife and son and have her move out to Boston. But then I realized that one: that would be a very long chapter and two: I am not having them in different cities long but I need to write Kate as a more established doctor. Now she's a fellow who has stuck around to become a neuro attending until she was ready to move onto other places. 
> 
> So this is a long way of saying that there will be two other chapters then we meet up with the show. The next chapter will have more of her family, Mike's family, and her moving. 
> 
> Declan and Adaline have been modeled after Noah Wyle and Chyler Leigh. I have created a Pinterest board to act as a storyboard if anyone wants to take a look. I can send the link to anyone who is interested to see more details.
> 
> Also, this is the inspiration for Mike's house: https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/3510-Rocks-Mill-Ln_Charlottesville_VA_22903_M59067-38226#photo1


	4. Happiness Ain’t A Thing I’m Used To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate moves to Boston and Mike meets the rest of her family in an unexpected way. She also meets his family when they surprise him for Thanksgiving. She also shares more about the car crash and she and Mike make plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: Discussion of miscarriage. 
> 
> Chapter Title: Hello My Love by Westlife.
> 
> Kate's Boston House: https://www.realtor.com/realestateandhomes-detail/56-Pier-7-Unit-56_Boston_MA_02129_M39013-93726?view=qv
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate, her family, Mike's mother and the names of his four sisters. Madam Secretary does not belong to me. I am hesitant to claim the Barnow sisters because they were mentioned (no matter how fast and brief) so I will stick with just claiming their characteristics and name.

**Chapter 4: Happiness Ain’t A Thing I’m Used To**

**_Hello, my love_ ** **_  
_** **_I've been searching for someone like you_ ** **_  
_** **_For most my life_ ** **_  
_** **_Happiness ain't a thing I'm used to_ ** **_  
_** **_You could have fallen hard for anyone_ ** **_  
_** **_Plenty of fish in the sea, hey now_ ** **_  
_** **_For all of time, now I know_ ** **_  
_** **_It's just my angel and me_ **

* * *

The winter melted into Spring and by May, Kate was packed and moving back up to Boston to an impressive four bedroom townhouse that overlooked the Marina and was only 11 minutes away from the hospital. 

“These views,” Mike commented, putting one of the boxes down in the master bedroom. He sat on the bed that someone had come in and made for Kate a week before when all the furniture was delivered. “Look at that. You have it made here,” he said, gesturing at the windows that overlooked the harbor. 

Kate laughed and came into the room. She got onto the bed behind and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Only thing that will be missing is you,” she said, kissing his neck. 

Mike smirked and kissed her wrist. “I’ll be up here so much you won’t have time to miss me,” he said. 

Kate grinned. “Great,” she said, kissing him on the lips. 

“Before we start, how much is left,” he asked, itching to spread her out on the new bed. 

“That was the last of the boxes. All we have to do is unpack and we can do that much later,” Kate grinned, letting him turn and wrap his arms around her. “Wanna help me christen this place,” she asked. 

“I aim to please,” Mike replied, kissing her fully, making her fall back into the bed. Kate’s laughter rang through the house. 

Later, he was down in the kitchen, wearing only his sweatpants and a white T-shirt. He smiled as he made dinner for Kate and himself, thinking of the last few months. Since the night of the Super Bowl, after they said “I love you”, they spent more and more nights at each other’s homes. Kate also spent more time with Zach, who loved her and was slightly devastated that she had to move. But the promise of still seeing her when she came to visit, made it better for the kid. Mike was grateful that Zach liked Kate and Kate liked him because it made Mike’s life a lot easier. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a sleepy Kate, winding her arms around his waist. She put her head between his shoulder blades and pressed against him. 

“Hi there,” he chuckled. “I’m making a risotto since I could only find one pan. Anything in particular you want,” he asked. 

“You in bed with me,” Kate muttered into his back. 

Mike laughed and kissed her hand. “We have to eat, babe,” he said. 

Kate whined and kissed his shoulders. “Fine. But then the rest of the week, you and I are rarely leaving the bedroom,” she said, smiling into his skin. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he said. 

Kate giggled and let him go. She went to sit at the island and Mike saw the ratty Harvard long sleeved shirt she put on. She smiled at him and he smiled back, watching as she walked over to where her laptop was. She put on her iTunes library and hummed along with the music as she unpacked one of the boxes of knick knacks that he was pleasantly surprised she had. She put each piece in places and would look at it, rearranging them, all with a smile. 

“ _You’re the one I love, you’re the one I need. You’re the only one I see. Come on baby it’s you! You’re the one who gives your all’ you’re the one I can always call. When I need you everything stops, finally you put my love on top_ ,” she sang softly. 

Mike smiled as he finished dinner and put the pan in the oven to keep it warm and went over to her, wrapping his arms around her. She turned and smiled as they swayed gently to the next song started up. He laughed as Frank Sinatra’s “The Way You Look Tonight” started up. 

“Only you would have Frank after Beyoncé,” he said, kissing her temple. 

Kate threw her head back and laughed. Mike kissed her neck, making her laugh even harder as he tickled her. Their laughter mingled as they swayed back and forth. Kate reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he smiled into her mouth.. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

Mike grinned and held her closer. “I love you too,” he replied. 

They were so wrapped up in each other that they did not hear the footsteps coming up the stairs until Adaline cleared her throat loudly. The couple pulled away to see almost the entire Anderson family staring at them. Kate made a noise that was a cross between a squeak and a scream as she hid her face in Mike’s chest. He cringed as he looked at the stunned faces. 

“Uhh...hi there,” he said, waving at the small crowd. 

Adaline burst out laughing and Declan went into the kitchen with the wine he bought. He smelled the air and grinned, opening the oven to reveal the dinner Mike had made.

“Sweet,” he cheered.

“Declan Jonas Anderson,” Kate’s mother said, turning her head to level him with a look. 

Kate bit her lip and peaked at her father and her other brothers, who were grinning at her. Her mother huffed and looked back to them. 

“I take it, this is Mike,” she said. 

Mike managed one of his most charming smiles as he put his hand out, walking over with Kate. 

“Michael Barnow, I’m so happy to finally meet you, Mrs. Anderson, Dr. Anderson,” he introduced himself. 

“Oh, please, call me Walter,” Kate’s father smiled, shaking his hand. 

“And my mother was Mrs. Anderson. Call me Annie,” Kate’s mom said, smiling at him, going in for a hug. “Adaline told us all about you! I’m so happy Kate finally bought you around,” she added, raising an eyebrow at her other daughter. 

“Yeah, but it puts a kink in my vacation plans,” her older brother, Colin, said. 

Mike laughed and Kate relaxed finally, moving towards the stairs. She pinched Addie, making the younger woman jump. 

“What was that for,” the brunette asked, rubbing her arm. 

“A warning would have been nice,” Kate hissed. 

“At least you weren’t doing it,” Adaline said. 

“Yeah, it could have been a repeat of our visit to your dorm room your third year at Dartmouth, Addie,” Colin smirked as Kate walked upstairs to her room to put on something else. 

Kate laughed. “Yeah, how red did Dad get,” she asked. 

“I had a lot more on than you,” Addie yelped. 

“A quilt does not count,” Kate called back. 

“Children, not in front of Mike,” Walter shook his head. 

Mike laughed. “My sister Charlotte had this boyfriend in high-school and my mother and I caught them making out in the driveway after we picked up groceries for Sunday dinner. That was the most awkward dinner of my life,” he said. 

Colin smirked. “We would have never let her live that down,” he said. 

“I still bring it up every Christmas,” Mike smirked. 

Annie laughed and shook her head. “Oh, you’re going to fit right in,” she said, smiling.

Colin laughed and put his hand out. “Colin Anderson. Nice to meet you,” he said. 

“Matthew Anderson,” Matthew did the same and Mike shook their hands. 

Kate bounded back down the stairs, dressed in jeans but kept the Harvard shirt on, and looked at her family. “So, why, and I say this with love, are you guys here,” she asked. 

“We wanted to see if you needed help moving in,” Matthew smirked. 

“They also wanted to meet Mike,” Adaline grinned. 

“Adaline James,” Annie sighed as she walked into the kitchen. 

Mike chuckled as he kissed Kate’s cheek as he passed her and went to get changed. “Well, I made plenty. Help yourself,” he said.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Colin said, going to the kitchen. 

Annie twisted his ear and Kate laughed as she took out the plates. Mike came back down in jeans and a blue polo shirt that Kate loved simply because it bought out his eyes. He smiled as he helped set the table, squeezing Kate’s hand as he passed her. Once they all sat down, Kate grabbed one of her little figures, a little mouse in a wingback chair. 

“Okay. Like when we were kids, the one who holds the talking mouse, gets to talk. One question per turn, got it,” she asked, passing it to her mom. 

“No fair, why does Mom go first,” Matthew asked. 

“Because she won’t annoy me,” Kate retorted. Walter actually snorted and she sighed. “Embarrass, yes, annoy, no,” she admitted. 

Annie grinned brightly and looked at the couple. “How did you meet,” she asked, stars in her eyes. 

Mike groaned as Kate laughed. She gleefully recounted the first night they met, right down to the way he reacted to her and the perky would be set up. Mike could see the gleam in her eyes that matched Annie’s and smiled, answering Matthew and Colin’s questions with ease. Declan and Addie abstained from the game so Walter asked the next question. 

“How bad was your divorce,” he asked. 

Mike let out a breath and Kate whipped her head to her father, glaring at him. Her biting retort was stayed by Mike’s hand on hers and she turned back to him. He shrugged and looked at her father. 

“It was...messy. My ex-wife was having an affair and I knew that she would drag it out if I didn’t cop to having an affair. I chose to spare my son the hell of a long drawn out process. The rumors killed any chances of running for any kind of office, but I like what I do and I still see my son and I can still look my mother in the eye. Plus, I got to meet Kate and I haven’t been happier,” he said, kissing Kate’s hand. 

Kate bit her lip and smiled at him. She kissed his cheek and looked at her father, who smiled. “I’m good. Anyone have any other questions,” he asked.

Kate held out her hand and everyone laughed as she glared at her family. “Do you all have keys,” she asked. 

“I’m pleading the fifth. And we have a lawyer here now so I can,” Colin grinned. 

Mike laughed and nodded to him. “I‘ll back you up,” he said. 

“I have to admit, I do. I hope you don’t mind,” a voice said from the staircase. Everyone turned to see the last Anderson, Aiden, with his bags by the stairs. 

“Aiden!” Kate squealed as she got up and hugged her baby brother. “I don’t mind you at all,” she said. 

Aiden laughed and kissed the top of her head. “I figured. Mom sent it over with the address.” He put his bags to the side and went over to the table. He put his hand out to Mike. “Aiden, nice to meet you,” he added. 

“Mike, nice to meet you. Kate says you were in Germany,” Mike replied, shaking his hand. 

“Just got back. I took a job at Murphy Army,” Aiden replied.

Kate and Annie cheered, making Mike chuckle. “I take it you’re their favorite,” he said. 

Aiden shrugged as he sat down next to Kate. “They tend not to hide it but I think it’s a toss between me and Declan,” he said. 

“Damn straight,” Declan grinned. 

Aiden laughed as he grabbed the mouse. “I’m guessing we covered their first meeting, school, and home life, right? So I’m going with: did you really surprise her in an on call room with pizza and cake,” he asked.

“Yep,” Mike nodded as Annie cooed, smiling. “She hadn’t eaten, I wanted to see her, so I had the nurses show me where to go and it became our little thing. Whenever she or I got caught up with work, we would make an effort to at the very least have coffee,” he said, smiling at Kate. 

She smiled back as they all continued to eat and talk, Mike fitting right in, like was destined to be there. She saw a lot of dinners like this in their future. And for once, she didn’t mind. 

When everyone left, Mike caught her in the kitchen, cleaning up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. 

“Your family’s great,” he said. “I’m glad they liked me. Actually, your mom adores me,” he added. 

Kate smiled. “You make me happy and you love me. Trust me that is enough for them,” she said, turning her head to kiss him. She pulled back and wiped her hands on the towel. “Upstairs,” she asked.

“Definitely,” Mike nodded, kissing her again. 

Kate laughed as they went back into her bedroom and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next few months were crazier than usual. Mike had started going back to D.C. to consult more and more and Kate was gaining attention with her groundbreaking clinical trials on using genetic altered viruses to treat brain tumors as well as her skill as a surgeon. They went back and forth to visit each other a lot, deciding to split the holidays between D.C. and Boston. 

“Okay, so,” Mike said as they walked into his Virginia house with the food for Thanksgiving. “You two sure we have enough,” he asked.

Annie and Kate nodded. Annie had wanted a big family Thanksgiving and Mike agreed, since he had Zach for both Thanksgiving and Christmas break this year. His ex wife was going to drop him off later in the day and Mike was a little nervous in case she met Kate. 

“We have enough. It’s only going to be the nine of us,” Kate nodded. 

Annie smiled as Gordon trotted over to her. The older woman was charmed completely by the puppy, who loved to run around after her when Mike brought up to visit Kate a couple of times and stopped by the family house. 

“Ten if you count Gordon,” Mike said, smiling as he and Kate put stuff away. 

Annie laughed. “He is just too cute,” she said, going to help them. “So, Mike, are you going to see your family any time soon,” she asked. 

Mike stopped to think. “I think my Mom is going to visit my youngest sister in Cleveland and my older two sisters are going with her. My last sister should be back in the country after being in Japan for six months,” he guessed. “Mom rotates every year. If you guys weren’t around, I would have been at the McCords,” he added.

“How is Elizabeth and Henry? They’re still teaching,” Kate asked.

“They’re good. Simple life suits them,” he replied. 

The doorbell rang and Mike went over to answer it to find his ex wife and Zach on the other side. 

“Hey buddy,” he said, as his son hugged him tight. He looked over the kid’s head to his ex-wife. “Jennifer,” he nodded. 

Zach smiled at his dad. “Hey dad, is Kate here yet,” he asked. 

“She’s in the kitchen,” Mike nodded. 

“Here I am. Hi, I’m Kate Anderson,” Kate said, coming over. She winked to Mike, who looked terrified as Zach let go of him and hugged her. “Hey you,” she smiled brightly. 

“He keeps talking about you,” Jennifer said, glaring at her. 

Zach rolled his eyes at his mother, going to give her a hug. Mike and Kate smiled as Jennifer hugged him back. Zach let his mother kiss his cheek and walked inside the house. 

“Bye, Mom, love you,” he said, going into the kitchen. 

“You remember the no nut rule, right,” Jennifer asked. 

“Yes,” Mike replied, a little testy. 

“My mother and I tailored all our recipes to replace them,” Kate nodded, putting a soothing hand to his back. 

Jennifer nodded as Kate looked at Mike. “Could you give us a minute,” she asked. 

Mike looked at the two of them and Kate smiled and nodded. He sighed and nodded, going back into the kitchen. Kate motioned to go outside and Jennifer nodded, going back over to her car with Kate in tow. Kate sized up the redhead, who was gorgeous but gave off an icy aura. 

“Listen, I want you to know, I’m not going to replace you in Zach’s life. Mike’s, yes. Zach’s? Never,” Kate said. 

“I’m not threatened by you,” Jennifer snapped. 

“You shouldn’t be. I just want you to know that I love Mike and I care deeply for Zach. But I’m not his mother and if there is anytime you and Mike have to make any decisions for him, I will never put my two cents in. Unless it’s medical then, I can give information and let you form a decision on that. But I will not make any decisions or calls without you and Mike,” Kate said. 

Jennifer sighed as she nodded. “I appreciate that,” she said. “You’re a Doctor, right,” she asked.

“Neurosurgeon,” Kate nodded. 

Jennifer laughed. “My god, Mike went from a lawyer to a doctor. He’s smarter than I give him credit for,” she said. 

Kate giggled. “You should see when I talk about science and my research, I think his brain just shuts down a little,” she told her, shaking her head. 

They laughed again and Jennifer put her hand out after they stopped. “I don’t like you and I hate him, not for anything except shooting himself in the foot so we wouldn’t destroy our son. I knew the divorce was my fault and I can’t deny that. But, I love my son and I will trust you with him while he is here. That’s the best I can do,” she said. 

Kate nodded and shook her hand. “Deal,” she said, smiling. 

“Also, have you met the sisters,” Jennifer asked. 

“Not yet,” Kate shook her head. 

“Fiona and Stephanie will play you like a fiddle if you let them. Charlotte and Victoria are the two you need to get on your side. Maryann will love you if you truly love Mike,” Jennifer advised. 

“Got it,” Kate nodded. 

Jennifer nodded and got into her car. “Happy Thanksgiving. Tell Mike I’ll be by on Monday night for Zach,” she said, turning the car on and driving away.

Kate waved and went back inside. The trio in the kitchen looked at her and Kate smiled as Annie and Zach were elbow deep in the flour. 

“I’m alive. We’re all good,” she said, kissing Mike’s cheek. “What’s all this,” she asked.

“Annie is teaching us how to make a mess,” Mike smirked as Annie flicked a little flour their way. 

“Ahh, the pies,” Kate nodded. “Okay, we’ll get started on the filling. You continue this,” she said, pulling Mike along to the stove. 

“You and Jennifer had a talk,” he asked quietly. 

“I wanted her to know where I stand in this. I will not make a decision for Zach nor will I give an opinion unless medically necessary,” Kate said just as quietly. “Now, if we have kids, they’re ours. But Zach is not my, wait, where are we,” she asked, as Mike pulled her away from the prying ears and eyes of his son and her mother. 

“Our kids,” he asked, stopping in the den. 

Kate tried to form a word or take it back but she found that she couldn’t. So she just went all in. 

“Umm...yeah…our kids. I thought maybe one or two and umm….I mean we would have to be in the same state so maybe not now, but maybe, someday. I mean I have to see if I can have kids, because of the miscarriage and the accident a couple years back. Oh yeah, I didn’t tell you about that one portion...so maybe I can’t even have them,” she rambled until Mike hugged her. 

“Okay, first, I love you and I would love to have kids with you. And second, you had a miscarriage,” he asked, pulling her to the couch. 

Kate nodded, her eyes swimming. She let out a breath and looked at him. “The night of the car wreck, the guy we lost was my boyfriend at the time. We’d been dating about two years and we had just passed the boards and he proposed. I didn’t even give him an answer yet when he collapsed. I was running on Adrenaline and no sleep so I didn’t notice the cramping until someone thought I was injured since there was blood running down my leg. I didn’t even know but they told me that it was what’s known as a blighted ovum, where an egg is implanted and fertilized but there is no embryo developing. So, there was no chance of it even developing into a viable pregnancy. But a miscarriage is still a miscarriage. And they told me that if I ever wanted to have kids, I should be fine. I’ve just been so focused on work and now even too scared to test I think,” she told him, wiping her eyes. “And I know I should have told you about the whole thing but we only just started dating and the subject of our own kids never came up until I opened my big mouth and please, please, please don’t hate me.” 

Mike pulled her close and kissed her forehead. He wiped another tear that slid down her cheek. “I could never hate you. You dealt with everything alone and your strength leaves me in awe every day. And I am sorry you had to go through that and if you want to see what our options are, I am behind you a hundred percent. And I’m not saying now. But down the line, if you want to, I’ll be there. I love you, Katie. And I’ll love our future kids. Always,” he said, kissing her. 

Kate smiled and hugged him, pulling back to look him in the eye. “I love you too. And I would love a family with you,” she replied, stroking his cheek. She wiped the rest of her tears away and pulled him up. “Come on, let's go help my mom and Zach. That filling isn’t going to make itself. 

Mike laughed and took her hand. He kissed it as they walked back out to the kitchen. Annie looked at them and smiled, winking at her daughter. Kate smiled back and taught her boyfriend how to make the filling for the apple pie.

* * *

The next day, the house was bustling as the Andersons all came over. Everyone was having a good time as Kate, Annie, Mike, and sometimes Colin cooked. Declan, Addie, Michelle, and Zach played two on two soccer in the backyard and Matthew was the ref. Walter was laughing as he watched everyone have fun. 

The bell rang and Mike raised his eyebrow at the others. “I thought everyone was here,” he asked. 

“We are,” Annie nodded. 

“Knock, knock,” a voice called out from the front door as Mike paled and Kate gasped. 

“Please just be her and Vikki, please just be my mother and Vikki,” he muttered, going into the foyer.

“There’s my boy,” Maryann Barnow said, smiling at her only son with her four daughters around her. Fiona’s and Charlotte's husbands and kids were coming up the porch. 

“Mom, girls, what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Vikki in Cleveland,” Mike asked, as he hugged his mother. 

“We wanted to surprise you! It was all Fiona’s idea,” Maryann smiled. “And we bought plenty of extra food and I know you have enough space for all of us.” 

Mike glared at his sister, who was smirking, pushing passed him. “I figured it’s been ages since we’ve seen Zach and I heard all about your new girlfriend. What’s the harm,” she asked. 

Vikki and Charlotte rolled their eyes as Stephanie shook her head as they all went inside. He beat his family to the kitchen and pulled Kate into a kiss. Pulling back, he looked at the rest of her family, who came in to see what the fuss was. 

“I love you all and I apologize in advance,” he said. 

“All of them,” Kate asked. 

“I’ll take you to Paris for Christmas,” Mike vowed as his family came into the kitchen. 

Maryann stopped and looked around, zeroing in on Kate. She straightened herself and Annie nodded subtlety as Maryann walked over. 

“Mom, meet my girlfriend, Dr. Kate Anderson,” Mike said, putting his arm around Kate. 

Maryann eyed the girl. "You're the girl who makes my son happy,” she asked. 

Kate nodded. “I try,” she replied, smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Barnow," she added. 

Maryann smiled back. “Well that’s all I ask. Come here,” she said, opening her arms for a hug. 

Kate laughed as she hugged the older woman. Everyone introduced themselves and Annie and Maryann hit it off right away. The kids went to play with Zach and the other siblings, who dragged Kate out with them. When they all sat down in the living room to wait for dinner, Mike was still skeptical that his sisters were behaving. 

“So, Walter, what do you and Annie do,” Fiona asked.

“Here we go,” Mike muttered, sipping his wine as Kate squeezed his knee and Vikki sighed. 

“Well, I am Chief of Staff at Boston University Hospital,” Annie said. 

“And I am the head of a private practice in Boston that helps low income families,” Walter replied. “Before that I was a trauma surgeon in the army and at Mass Gen,” he added. 

“That is amazing. Thank you for your service,” Maryann said, smiling. “And all your children went into medicine, you must be so proud,” she added. 

“Yes, yes, that’s all good. Kate,” Fiona turned to the woman across from her next to her only brother. “I read your dissertation, your work on nerve regeneration is interesting, what gave you the idea,” she asked. 

“I was in a car accident and I still have some minimal nerve damage from it,” Kate replied. 

“Is that why you stayed in Virginia for so long,” Stephanie asked. 

“Yeah, you were at the top of your class in Harvard and your intern class at Mayo. Chief resident actually with a plethora of job opportunities for after your boards,” Fiona asked. “Why stay for three years after the boards?” 

“Fiona,” Mike warned. 

“I was in a car accident and my hand was crushed. The boards were held at a hotel nearby. We were driving back to the airport and it was late. They took us to the medical center at UVA and the doctors saved my hand. I wanted to learn from them. I did my fellowship there and went back to school to work on my PhD,” Kate replied. “I’m at Mass Genn now.” Thinking back, she raised her eyebrow. “You read my dissertation,” she asked. 

“That’s interesting. What caused the accident? Who was driving,” Fiona asked, ignoring the question. 

“Why does it matter,” Aiden asked, looking over. 

“I’m just curious. A lot of accidents are caused by a lot of different things,” Fiona asked. 

“Fiona,” Her husband Tom muttered. He looked at Kate and Kate knew he was not in control. “I think she emailed all of us. It really was interesting.” 

“So,” Stephanie asked. 

“My god,” Charlotte muttered. 

“Girls, stop this,” Maryann said. 

“Another car hit our car and we hit another before flipping over,” Michelle said. “I was in it and Kate lost more than anyone deemed fair, so really, drop that line of questioning,” she spat. 

“And who are you exactly,” Stephanie asked, as her husband, Dylan, shook his head. 

“I’m the girl you are going to wish you never met if you don’t back off,” Michelle said. 

Kate groaned, putting her head in her hands as Annie and Walter shook their heads and Maryann rolled her eyes. Charlotte and Vikki sighed. 

“Can you do a single hand left handed tie,” Vikki asked. 

Kate looked at her and Mike hid a grin as Charlotte giggled. 

“I can do a one handed running whip stitch with my left hand,” the neurosurgeon replied. 

The younger doctor’s eyes lit up and she turned to her sister and glared.

“You ruin this for me and I swear I will bring up Chad,” she said. She turned back to Kate, who was biting her lip to keep a laugh in. “Can you teach me after dinner,” she asked.

“Sure,” Kate replied, smiling.

“Perfect, now would you knock it off,” Mike said, glaring at Fiona. 

“Look, all I’m trying to do is get to know this woman,” Fiona defended herself. “I want to make sure you and Zach know exactly she is,” she added. 

“You mean the fact that I have been dating her for almost a year and waited a couple of months to introduce my son to her, doesn’t mean I know her,” Mike asked. 

“Well you didn’t give us a picture or a full name,” Stephanie shot back. 

“Excuse me for making a decision based on the fact I want to spare her from the lunatic obsessive compulsive control freaks,” Mike snapped. 

“I’m an obsessive control freak? If you had it your way we never would have met her until you decided to waltz her down the aisle like you did Jennifer, cutting us all out,” Fiona shouted. 

“You two loved Jennifer before everything. Probably because you finally had someone to gossip to,” Mike scoffed. 

“And what’s different here,” Stephanie asked. 

“I’d die before I let him fall on the sword for me like he did for her,” Kate said. She gave Fiona and Stephanie a look. “Listen, I love your brother and nephew and I will do my best to make them happy. I’m not going to hurt Mike. Or at least I will try because I’m not the easiest person in the world. The knuckleheads here will be more than willing to fill you in on my many, many, many faults.”

“I have a list,” Colin said, smirking. “Ow,” he yelped as Addie smacked him. 

“The point is,” Kate said. “I love Mike and I love Zach. I know what it's like to lose love. I lost my old boyfriend that night and then had a miscarriage. If I lost my ability to be a surgeon, I would have never recovered. I got my hand back and now I have love again. And like my career, I’m gripping onto this love with both hands. And you two are not going to scare me off. I have handled everything. So you want to grill me some more, bring it on. I’m not going anywhere,” she challenged. 

Everyone looked at her and the timer went off. Aiden stood up and applauded his sister. 

“I think that signals the end of round one. Matthew, Declan, Colin, come on and help me get the food. Mike, Dad, who’s carving,” he asked. 

“It’s Mike’s house,” Walter replied. 

“I defer to you,” Mike said, smiling. Maryann beamed at the interaction and smiled at Annie. Walter smiled and nodded.

“Fine but you get Christmas,” he said. 

“Good with me,” Mike nodded, getting up and kissing Kate’s temple. “I’ll help get everything over to the table,” he said.

“Great! Now we can tell the really embarrassing stories,” Charlotte cheered. 

Fiona and Stephanie laughed as Vikki clapped her hands, laughing. Fiona looked at Kate, who smiled. 

“We good,” she asked. 

Kate nodded. “We’re good. I’m protective of my guys too,” she said. 

Fiona smiled at her brother, who was laughing at something Colin said as Walter got up, whispering to Annie, who smiled and nodded, going back to talk to her mother. 

Walter followed Mike and his sons into the kitchen and clapped Mike’s shoulder. 

“I think you two are going to make it,” he said. 

Mike smiled as he looked at Kate, laughing as Fiona told a story. “I hope so,” he said. 

“After that speech? Dude, start prepping the vows,” Colin smirked. 

Mike laughed and gathered the food. Everyone got to the table and they ate together after giving thanks. As he sat next to Maryann and Kate, he watched as everyone had a good time, laughing and trading stories. Kate looked at him and winked. He kissed her hand and jumped into the story Vikki was telling about the time he and Charlotte thought they kissed the same girl in college. 

He thought back at what Colin said and he had no problem thinking of marrying Kate and pledging to love her for the rest of his life. 

* * *

Later that night, everyone was gone and Kate was in the living room with Mike when Zach came over to say goodnight. He hugged them and Kate smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Night buddy,” she said. 

“Night Kate, I love you,” he said. 

Kate was stunned but recovered as Mike smiled. She kissed his cheek again. “I love you too,” she replied, hugging him again. 

Mike ruffled his son’s hair and the pre-teen went upstairs with a smile on his face. Kate beamed at her boyfriend, who pulled her into a kiss. 

“Good Thanksgiving,” he asked. 

Kate laughed, tears pricking her eyes. “The best,” she replied, pulling him up. “Even when Fiona was interrogating me, it was still fun. I thought she and Michelle were going to come to blows,” she added. 

Mike laughed. “I’m just glad that they all liked you at the end,” he said. 

“Me too. And Vikki is brillant. What year is she in?” she asked. 

“Second,” Mike smiled. 

Kate nodded. “She’s awesome and her technique is flawless. I have three more years to get her to my side. I know the head of neuro at Cleveland. We can steal her from general surgery,” she said. 

Mike laughed again as they went into his bedroom. Kate stopped him and pulled him back into another steamy kiss. He moaned into her mouth and pulled her close, walking backwards to get to his bed. 

“I love you,” she whispered, as they fell onto the bed with her top of him. 

Mike pushed her hair away, caressing her face. “I love you too,” he replied, kissing her again. 

Kate smiled into the kiss. She thought back what she said. She was going to hold onto Mike and Zach with both her hands and never let go. 

**_End of Chapter 4_ ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be developing each character more in depth and their relationships with Mike and Kate but I hope you all like their little introductions! 
> 
> Note on Zach, Mike's son: When he is shown at the wedding in the finale, he is a student at Yale and the way Mike says it, made me think he's about 18, 19. This chapter takes place about 6 years or so before that so he is around 11 or 12. And his relationship with Mike will be different here than on the show (closer but not as much as they could be) but he is also a respectful kid to Kate. 
> 
> Now since I established that Mike's Dad died when he was young, he is the oldest and with Fiona being his "Irish twin" since she was born 10 months after him. Stephanie, Charlotte and Vikki were their half siblings from their stepdad. 
> 
> Kate's siblings order is: Her older who lives with her biological mother, Matthew (Annie's son from a previous marriage), Colin, Kate, Adaline , Declan, and Aiden (Walter and Annie's son). 
> 
> This is the "cast" of the new characters:  
> Fiona: Jordanna Brewster  
> Stephanie: Abigail Spencer  
> Charlotte: Terri Hatcher (I was going to go with Anna Kenderick but after watching Desperate Housewives and watching her and Kevin's dynamic on the show made me want to incorporate her in)  
> Vikki: Camilla Luddington  
> Matthew: Jesse Williams  
> Colin: Justin Chambers  
> Aiden: Chris Evans  
> Walter: Bruce Greenwood  
> Annie: Jane Leeves (just pretend she doesn't have the British accent. Her and Bruce Greenwood are great together on the Resident!)
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy this!


	5. Chapter 5: Baby This Love Only Comes Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the year that passed, Mike and Kate focus on work and making their relationship work. While Mike is in town, Kate’s mother drops by for a surgery and Kate makes a decision. She and Mike also talk about their plans as a terrifying shock ripples through them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: “What A View” by Caroline Jones (PSA: Check her out, she’s awesome!) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate, her family, and anyone else you do not recognize. Madam Secretary does not belong to me.

**Chapter 5: Baby This Love Only Comes Around**

**And what's it all for if it's not forever  
** **What ends it towards if we're not together  
** **Baby this love doesn't touch the ground  
** **Baby this love doesn't come around**

 **What's it all for if it's not forever  
** **What ends it towards if we're not together  
** **Baby this love doesn't touch the ground  
** **Baby this love only comes around**

* * *

In the year that passed, Mike returned to consulting full time. He liked teaching but he missed the action that consulting allowed for him to see. He hoped around Congressional offices like a bunny on sugar and floated in and out of Cabinet members’ offices just as often. He moved back to his townhouse fully but kept the other house for his family to stay if they came out. 

He still flew out to see Kate once a month, twice if he had business. She would make the trip as well but he was much more flexible to come up more than she was able to come down. They always aimed to spend a week together and it was working. 

One particular trip, he was waiting for Kate at her house, when he spotted a medical journal with her face on the cover. He grinned and took a picture of it, sending it to his mother and Vikki, who promptly called and freaked out. 

“She’s on the cover of the New England Journal of Medicine?! Doctors never get the cover,” Vikki screeched. 

Mike laughed as he held the phone away from his ear. “Apparently, Kate didn’t get that message. It’s for her article on Nerve regeneration in treatment for damage to peripheral nerves as well another section on her work on a device that can detect motor function and spinal cord deficits in patients with spinal tumors. They say there’s talk for the Lasker award, again,” he went on. 

“That’s one of the highest awards. God, she won that already for her work on a clinical trial treating brain tumors with a deactivated virus to attack and shrink them. She’s a genius! You’re in love with a surgical genius! I just read that she has another trial in the works, this one for brain mapping to see if we can detect the onset of Alzheimer’s, Parkinson’s, and other neurological diseases and find a more effective way of treatment. She’s amazing,” Vikki gushed. “Plus, she has this patent out for a device that can report spinal cord function!”

“Okay, okay, I get it, she’s completely out of my league,” Mike chuckled. “I’ll see if I can get her to sign a copy for you and send it over to you. Hell, Mom will want a case of them to mail out to the whole family,” he said, as he heard the front door open. “Gotta go, Vik, love you.”

Kate walked into her house, smiling as she smelled dinner and saw Mike’s bags, climbing up the stairs to find him waiting for her in the living room. She groaned when she saw the journal in his hands. He grinned and went over to hug her. 

“God! I knew I should have hidden that better,” she muttered, tilting her head up for a kiss. 

“I don’t want to hear it. I just was told how awesome you are by my little sister. You are her hero and I am very honored to relinquish my position to you,” he said, kissing her. 

Kate grinned and looked at it. “It is cool and doctors never get the cover. But enough about me, how was your flight? And your week,” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“I consulted with Vincent Marsh at State. He offered me a job and a free flight down to Venezuela to talk shop about it but I turned him down. My actual flight was good but I really missed you," Mike said, kissing her neck. 

Kate moaned as she threw the journal in her hands into the corner and pushed him back onto the couch, kissing him again. Mike grinned into her mouth as they reacquainted themselves with each other. 

* * *

Much later, they were wrapped in bed, trading updates and stories. 

“So Marsh tried to get you on his staff? What would that entail?" Kate asked. 

Mike ran his hand up and down her arm. "Well, for starters, it would mean a lot less time here. More traveling around the world. Probably less time with Zach, on top of the new arrangement with my ex," he said. 

Kate hummed. Jennifer had taken a new job in New York and once again put Zach in the middle of everything, forcing Mike to give up his half a year deal and settle for every other month for a week. And she also granted permission to have sleepovers at Kate's when Mike was in town his weekends. It was hard but he threw himself into his work, finding projects around his house and hers and just flying out to Boston and New York as much as possible. It wasn't ideal but everyone made it work. 

"So you told him no," she asked. 

"Yeah. Plus, I can't put my finger on it but I can't say he's all there morally. He acts like he's hiding something. I got a bad feeling when I left. I'm grateful I'm off the grid for the week. I want to be thousands of miles away from whatever he's up to," Mike replied. 

Kate smiled. That was one thing she loved about him. He had the best judge of character. He profiled each of her colleagues and turned out to be right about each of them, making her job that much easier when she knew how to work with them. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re here too. And if you felt that way, I am extremely grateful. The last thing I want to do is stand in the way of a job but I also want you to be safe. I’m not interested in losing you,” she said, kissing his jaw. 

Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around her tighter. “I’m not going anywhere. I love you too much to lose you, either,” he said, kissing her. 

Kate smiled into his kiss and rolled herself on top of him. Mike grinned as she kissed down his body and disappeared under the sheets. He moaned as she took him into her mouth, sucking and lapping her tongue over his dick. He moaned even louder as she raked her teeth over lightly. 

“Katie,” he gasped out as she took him out of her mouth and pumped him slowly, her other hand fondling his balls. He pulled the sheet back and she smirked, taking him again into his mouth. Mike fell back into the pillows and tried not to come down her throat, thinking of everything else. She pinched his thigh and he jumped as she crawled back up his body, her warm, inviting center near his dick. 

“You paying attention,” she asked. 

“Always,” Mike smirked and flipped them over, sliding into her in one smooth thrust. Kate moaned as she matched him thrust for thrust. She found his hand and clasped it, locking his mouth in a kiss as they made love frantically. She ripped her mouth away, moaning as he tapped her clit, bringing her to the edge. She squeezed her inner muscles and he groaned as they came together, fully in sync. 

Mike fell on top of her and Kate grinned as she held him close. “I should not take a job at State more often,” he said, grinning as he kissed her neck.

Kate kissed his forehead and giggled. “That was more for the way you read Marsh like a cheap book. I get very turned on when you remind me of how much of a genius you are,” she said. 

“Right back at ya,” he replied, kissing her on the lips. 

Kate laughed and held him tight as she started to doze off. “Our kids are going to be insufferable aren’t they,” she said. 

“I would bet my bottom dollar,” Mike chuckled, wrapping the sheet around them. 

“Well, as long as one gets your eyes and smile, I’m going to be okay,” she said, falling asleep. 

Mike kissed her forehead. “I want them to be copies of you. Because you’re perfect,” he whispered, following her into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he woke up hearing the doorbell. Kate groaned and burrowed into her pillow. He shook his head fondly, putting on his boxers and a t-shirt, going downstairs to answer the door. It was probably one of the siblings who forgot their keys. 

“Addie, Kate told you where to find the hide a, oh hi,” he opened the door to find a tall, dark haired, stern looking woman with Kate’s eyes looking back at him. 

“Is Doctor Anderson awake,” she asked, looking past him. 

Mike cringed as he heard a very muffled thump as Kate threw her phone with its alarm across the room. “I think she is...but she,” he trailed off.

“Still does not like mornings, I know,” the woman shook her head. Mike could have sworn he saw a faint smile. “Well, I have to go to the hospital. Tell her that Dr. Hanson came by and I will see her later,” she said, turning to leave. 

“Dr. Hanson, are you sure you,” he tried but she turned back. 

“Dr. Anderson is a very proud woman and she gets that from me. I know that I’m the last one she wants to see so early in the morning. If I were you, I would go back to bed and love her the way she deserves,” she said. 

“He does,” Kate said, coming down the stairs. She put her hand on Mike’s back and smiled at him, turning to the woman. “You don’t want tea or something,” she offered. 

Dr. Hanson shook her head. “No, thank you though. I will see you later,” she said, walking away. 

Kate and Mike watched her leave and then looked at each other. Mike closed the door and sighed. Kate bit her lip. 

“Well that was my mother,” she said. 

“She’s as intimidating as everyone says,” he said, as they walked up to the kitchen. “Why is she in town,” he asked. 

“She has a patient with a spinal tumor she wants to work with me on,” Kate replied. She motioned to the files in her bag. “I read them all last night when you went down to bring up dinner,” she said. 

“All of them,” he asked, smirking. 

“Yep,” Kate smiled as she kissed him. “Genius, remember,” she pointed out. 

Mike laughed as he nodded. “I love that about you,” he said. 

Kate grinned and winked. “I have to get dressed. Do you want to come watch this,” she asked. 

“I can,” he asked.

Kate smiled. "I'm the head of the department. Besides, we're trying a new method I developed to ensure that we get the whole tumor," she said. 

Mike smirked. "Another article," he asked.

Kate laughed as they went to get dressed. "I can't help it. I am a research junkie," she said. 

Mike laughed as he followed her into the shower.

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Kate left Mike with the nurses and found Samantha waiting for her in the patient’s room. She smiled politely and nodded to her mother and turned to face the patient.

“Mr. Solis, good morning. Are you ready for today,” she asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Mr. Solis said. “I just can’t believe you two are really going to be able to take this thing out of me. It’s been ten years and I had to live with that weight on my back for 10 years. Every doctor I’ve ever been to has always said that I have to live with this tumor until the day I die.” 

Kate smiled, taking his hand and looking him in the eye. “Victor, we’re not every other doctor. Dr. Hanson is one of the best in her field with this kind of tumor. She’s the kind of doctor I strive to be. You cannot be in better hands. She’s the best. I’m just along for the ride,” she said. 

“Dr. Anderson here is selling herself short. She is even better than I am. She thought of news ways and technologies and innovations that my research doesn’t even begin to keep up with. She’s asked all the right questions, taking all the right notes. And if I’m not mistaken, she’s probably memorized your entire chart right now. I can’t be prouder to be in the same OR as her. I also never been prouder of her. So believe me when I say this, she’s the one you have to thank at the end of the night. Because she will be the reason why you’re going to walk out of here,” Samantha said. 

Kate looked at her mother, in shock and all. That was the nicest thing Samantha had ever said about her or to her. It made Kate believe that there was hope after the surgery. Made her believe that she could one day have a relationship with her mother.

When she walked out of the patient’s room, she walked over to the nurses station where Mike was entertaining the crowd of nurses and doctors. He smiled charmingly and that adorable southern way of his that Kate loved so much. The moment he turned and saw her, butterflies erupted in her stomach and she knew that she was the focus of his attention. She nodded her head and motioned to the on call room door. He excused himself and followed her into the empty room.

“You okay,” he asked, pulling her close. 

“Do you think it’s possible that I could one day forgive Samantha? I mean I can never forget it but I could see myself forgiving her. I could see myself having a relationship with her,” Kate said. 

Mike kissed her forehead. “I think the more you work with her and the more you learn about her, you can learn from her mistakes and not repeat them, then yes I think you can definitely forgive her. Maybe not today, but maybe today is a start.”

Kate sighed and relaxed in his hold. She always felt safer when she was in Mike’s arms. He was her lightning rod. He was her home. 

“I love you,” she said. 

Mike smiled and closed his eyes, breathing her in. “I love you too,” he replied.

* * *

Later, Kate was scrubbing in before the surgery when Samantha came in. 

"So, that is Michael Barnow?" 

Kate looked at her mother and nodded. "That's him," she said. 

Samantha nodded. "I read some of his work. He is just as driven as you," she said. 

Kate smiled a little. "That's something I love about him," she said. 

Samantha nodded again. "Just don't lose focus. You are a good equal and I wish you happiness but don't lose your focus. Be his equal. Or even slightly better. He already is yours. You deserve it," she advised. 

Kate was in shock as her mother scrubbed in. She shook her head out of her stupor and walked into the OR. She spared a look up in the gallery and saw Mike in the second row, dressed in the navy scrubs she gave him. He smiled and nodded. She nodded back and Samantha walked in. 

"Let's get started," she said. 

Kate smiled and they worked in sync. It was a grueling 12 hour surgery, but Kate's technique was flawless and Samantha was just as fantastic. 

"So why nerve regeneration?" Samantha asked. 

"My brother works with a lot of vets who lose limbs. They always say the prothesics cause them pain and I wanted to study it. Plus, I have dead nerves in my hand and I had to retrain myself and my hand. I want to study to see if I can help those who aren't as lucky," Kate replied, making the last cut and removing the tumor completely.

Samantha nodded as she used the probe that Kate developed to ensure cord function. It was supposed to beep but when it touched the cord, it was silent. 

"What the," Kate asked. "We didn't cut the cord," she whispered. 

Everyone in the gallery looked at the screen and Mike sat forward a little to watch the reaction of the two. 

"Check motor reflexes," they said in unison. 

The nurses nodded and the patient didn't respond. Kate looked at Samantha, who looked furious. 

"This is bad," someone muttered up in the gallery.

"Kate's got it," Mike said. 

They all looked to him and then back down to the OR. 

"Stay calm. Try another round of stimulation. Get me the scans," Kate ordered.

"What good are the scans?" Samantha hissed. 

Kate ignored the chaos going on around her. She ignored her mother's tone and just focused on the scans and the words that Victor said to her just that morning; how he lived with something for 10 years and had to deal with walking with it.

It was at that moment that she realized she had been walking around with a tumor on her back for 20 years. From the moment Samantha walked out to go to work, taking Mark to school with her and never coming home that night, something was slowly growing in her, pressing down on her spine, making her susceptible to darkness and anger. She didn’t hear what Samantha said, but she knew her mother was panicking. And a sense of calm rushed over Kate; a calm that she never expected to have.

"We just took out a tumor that has been growing for ten years in this man's spine. My sister once took a tumor off a baby's heart that was growing with him the entire time. Once it was removed, the heart had to learn to beat on its own without the weight. This is the same thing. Let me check again," Kate said, holding out her hand out for the probe. 

Samantha eyed her but handed it to her. Kate nodded and ran it up and down the patient's spine, sending small shock waves along with it. Everyone watched as the machine beeped repeatedly and the patient's foot moved slightly.

"There, not paralyzed," Kate smiled. 

Everyone applauded her and Mike smiled as he sat back. She looked up and winked at him. He smiled back. Samantha nodded as she joined in the applause. 

"Let's close up," Kate said. 

When they were completed, she walked into the scrub room with Samantha on her heels. 

"You made me proud in there today. Not everyone, including myself, could handle that kind of situation. You kept calm and kept me calm," she said. 

Kate smiled. "I had to stay calm. I know what it's like to have a weight lifted off your shoulders. Mike does a lot more than even he realizes and he keeps me calm. I go into an OR now less angry and anxious," she said. She scrubbed out and looked at her mother. "He also taught me to forgive."

With that, she walked out. Samantha smiled and did the same. 

Kate walked down the hall and smiled as she spotted Mike waiting for her. He pushed himself off the wall and smiled at her. 

"You were amazing in there," he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," she said, kissing him. 

He grinned into the kiss and pulled her over to the reception area, where her Chief of Staff and Samantha were waiting for her with other doctors and nurses. 

"Dr. Anderson, we just received word that you have been nominated for the Lasker Award for Excellence in Medicine for your work on nerve regeneration and a NIH Director’s Award nomination for your invention of the Spinal Function Confirmation device. Congratulations," her Chief said.

Kate gasped as she hugged Mike. He laughed and kissed her forehead as Samantha came over to her daughter. 

"Congratulations, Dr. Anderson," Samantha Hanson let a rare smile slip at the stunned look on her daughter's face and the proud smile of the man behind her as everyone applauded her. Kate looked back at her and smiled. 

"Thank you," she said.

"You should be proud. But don't slack off," Samantha said. 

Kate nodded. "I won't. Not when I have to break your record," she said, hosting her bag up. 

Samantha smirked. "You are just like me at your age. Hungry and driven," she nodded. She put her hand out to Mike. "Dr. Samantha Hanson. Her biological mother," she introduced herself. 

"Michael Barnow, nice to meet you," Mike shook her hand. 

Samantha smiled as everyone chattered. The looks that Mike, Kate, and Samantha gave them shut everyone up right away. 

"We won't keep you. I can see you have plans," Samantha told them. 

The couple looked at each other and Mike smiled and nodded as Kate squeezed his hand. 

"We are just going back to my house. Mike flew in yesterday afternoon and we have our anniversary plans for tomorrow. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" Kate asked. 

The olive branch was clear. She was going to have to be the first one to reach out. It wouldn't make up for 20 years but it was a start. 

"I would like to discuss the method you have been using to cut," Samantha said. 

Kate raised her eyebrow as they walked to get changed. "Discuss or criticize," she asked dryly. 

Samantha chuckled. "Some of both," she asked. 

Kate sighed and smirked at her. "Fine," she said. 

They updated their patient and took the victory lap of praise from the family, smiling. Mike met them at the nurse's station and Kate smiled as he held her close as she and Samantha talked, debating over everything before separating into their cars. 

“You have the feeling that the other shoe is about to drop,” Mike asked. 

Kate shook her head. “Not this time,” she replied. She smiled at him. “I just want you to know I love you,” she added. 

Mike smiled and kissed her hand. “I love you too,” he said. 

When they got home, Samantha was waiting for them, smiling a little. Kate was puzzled by the look but shook it off, letting her inside. 

“If you want, we can cook something,” she offered, putting her bag and coat away and walking upstairs to the kitchen with her mother. 

“No, no. I actually remember that charming Chinese place that delivers is not too far from here,” Samantha asked. 

The couple smiled and Mike grabbed the menu as Kate opened a bottle of wine. They ordered their food and chatted about jobs, research, and anything else that caught their fancy. 

“How are your siblings,” Samantha asked. 

“They’re good. Adaline and Declan are at Columbia. Aiden just took a job at the Army Hospital here, Colin’s at the Brigham and Matthew is at Harvard,” Kate replied, as they ate dinner. 

“That’s good to hear. Mike, do you have any,” Samantha turned to him. 

“Four sisters. Fiona is a therapist for the New Orleans PD, Stephanie is a social worker in New York, Charlotte is a reporter for the BBC, and Victoria is at the Cleveland Clinic doing her residency,” Mike replied. 

“What’s her speciality?” Samantha smiled. 

“General but Kate is constantly trying to take her for neuro,” Mike smirked as Kate shrugged. 

“Her technique is flawless and I know the head of the department there. He told me she scrubbed in with him on a Grade IV astrocytoma that invaded both sides of the brain and they were able to get out with total control and clean margins because it was in the frontal lobe. She’s great,” Kate stated as her mother laughed. 

“You sound jealous,” Samantha teased. 

“I am,” Kate laughed. “And she found it by accident! That’s what kills me,” she said, rolling her eyes. 

Mike laughed. “She called me yesterday and was all but gushing about you so I think the love fest is mutual,” he told her. 

Samantha watched how they interacted with each other, laughing and playful. They were two halves of the same soul, in love and complete with each other. It made her ache for the man she loved...she missed him every day. But that was then and she made her choice. So she just decided to make it right with her daughter.

“So, are you two planning to get married,” she asked. 

Mike and Kate froze and looked at her. “Uh, well, ah,” Kate stuttered as Mike cleared his throat. 

“We have talked about it. But I think mostly we agree that we don’t need to actually get married. I mean, I’m in this for the long term but I had a really bad taste in my mouth about marriage after my divorce,” he replied. 

“It’s not something we crossed off but we’re happy and we don’t want to change it,” Kate said. 

“What about children,” Samantha asked. 

“Well, dad and Annie want to hear that we’re not having any until we get married, but we’re not actively preventing anything,” Kate shrugged, smiling at Mike, who grinned back. 

“Obviously, we would want to be in the same state but we have talked about it. And I see how she is with kids and I would love to have a couple with her,” he agreed. 

Kate smiled at him and kissed his jaw. Samantha smiled at them, her eyes filled with a fondness. 

“You two can make it,” she said softly. She got up. “I’ll be right back. Actually, Michael, if you could help me, that would be great,” she said, walking downstairs. 

“What,” Kate called, as Mike shrugged, getting up and following her down. 

She was shocked that they came back up with Mike holding a box and Samantha holding another with a file and a roll of papers. 

“These are my journals. From medical school, my internship and residency all the way up until five years ago. I kept the rest for reference so I wanted you to have them,” Samantha explained, putting the box down as Mike did the same. 

Kate went to them and looked like someone gave her the Holy Grail. Samantha handed her the file in her hand. “I long thought Mark would want the land but I now know who I want to have this. Because while I know Mark loves Rebecca, you two will actually do the place justice,” she went on. 

Kate took it and Mike looked over her shoulder at the stunning farmhouse-like house overlooking the Potomac. Mike raised his eyebrow seeing the outdoor kitchen and the playground. Kate gawked at the master suite and walk-in closet. 

“I thought you never built on it,” she asked, her heart breaking at the sight of the playground that was brand new and untouched. 

“The house was just done a couple of years ago. It is 27 minutes away from DC and the lakefront views are wonderful at night. When your father was going to go to Walter Reed, this was our dream house. Big enough to raise you and allow you to be children close enough to have a career and never miss things...but then he chose to take a lesser job…” Samantha trailed off. 

“Because you took the job in California. He wanted us...you...not a job,” Kate said, finally getting it. “You don’t have to,” she started, a tear falling. 

“I want to. Kate, this house is yours if you want it. I will send over the deed and title. And if you want to, give it to your father,” Samantha said. 

Kate swallowed her tears and hugged her mother. She knew there was more to the story but she didn’t press. It didn’t matter why her mother left or who she left for. What mattered was the fact that she was there now, giving her pieces of her legacy, of her birthright. It didn’t make up for twenty years but it was a step. 

Mike smiled and went to put away dinner as Kate and Samantha talked about the house, Samantha telling her the story of buying the land and many different ideas over the years. Once she left, he found Kate on her patio upstairs, looking at the pictures. He walked over and kissed the back of her head as he sat down next to her. 

“I want to live there,” she said, smiling at him. 

Mike smiled and kissed her temple as he looked at the pictures. “It is a beautiful house,” he said, pulling her close. “You know, I can see us there, a couple of kids running around, summer nights down on the terrace by the river, talking medicine or politics or just about anything as Gordon is in between us…it’s a good life,” he told her. 

Kate smiled and tilted her head up for another kiss. “It is,” she agreed, putting the pictures down with a weight on top of them so they wouldn’t blow away. She took his hand and looked at him. “I love you,” she said. 

Mike smiled and kissed her again. “I love you too,” he replied, holding her close. 

Kate smiled and hugged him. She knew that no matter what, she was always going to have Mike by her side. She could win a thousand awards, be on the cover of every journal and yet if she didn’t have Mike, she would have nothing. She would have her craft, her lifeblood, but her heart wouldn’t be whole. 

“I want it all,” she said, smiling. 

Mike tilted his head to the side and smiled at her. “What,” he asked. 

“I want a lifetime. I want the house, the kids, the dogs- because we most likely will get another- the career, the fights, the makeups, the friendship, the love. I want it all,” she said, finally letting the one stubborn piece of the wall she had put up before him down. 

Mike looked at her and processed what she meant. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time, not even when he was married. Jennifer never was this passionate about a life together; it was just expected. Kate, on the other hand, they were together for a little under two years now, and the only time marriage came up was around their parents. They knew that they loved each other and were in it for the long haul but for Kate to say she wanted a lifetime, it made him want to take her to City Hall and get married, take a job in Boston so they would be in the same city, and start a family with her. 

She wanted a lifetime.

And he was going to give her a lifetime. 

He grinned and kissed her, pouring all his love, his hope, his dreams into that one kiss. She responded just as passionately, clinging to him like he was the last man on Earth. When he lifted her up, taking her inside, he marveled at the way she perfectly fit against him. It was like they were made for each other. 

“I want that too. Hell, we’ll take it a step further. I want to marry you, Katie. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,” he told her. 

Kate looked at him and saw the sincerity and passion and love in his eyes. She smiled brightly and kissed him again. They fell into bed, making love until the morning light came up over the boats outside. When they finally stopped for a minute, Kate snuggled into his embrace, kissing wherever she could. 

“So are we engaged now,” she asked, grinning at him. 

Mike laughed and held her close. “Well, I don’t have a ring yet for you. And you just started at Mass Gen,” he said. 

“I’ve been there for a year. I can get a job anywhere,” she told him. 

“So can I. I could go back to teaching,” he reminded her. 

“Please, you hated teaching. Consulting and being a fixer is your lifeblood, Michael. As long as I am able to work on my research, I will be happy anywhere,” she told him. 

Mike smiled and kissed her forehead. “How about this: we agree to one day get engaged and get married, only when we are in the same city. We can both look for jobs but cannot influence or pull strings to get the other a job. The first one to get a job in either city first, gets to tell their family,” he said. 

Kate smiled and sat up. “And no settling. We have to really want the job and not just take it for the sake of being in the same city. And doesn’t have to be the same city. I could get a job at Hopkins and still be able to commute to and from,” she added. 

“Same with me. I could get a job in another district here and go back and forth. The point is we have to put down roots. We both have places here and in Virginia. Also, we keep this house and my townhouse. I don’t want you to feel like we have to move in together right away,” he went on. 

“You bought a place in Boston,” Kate asked, smiling at him. 

“Your dad told me that they were looking to downsize since all of you are moved out so he offered to sell your childhood home to me,” Mike smiled as she squealed, kissing him. 

“I love that house! Thank you,” she said, hugging him. 

“Well, I figured that you might want to stay here for a long time and I wanted to have the option of moving here for exactly this,” Mike shrugged, grinning at her. “So, back to our agreement. We move in together only when we get our sea-legs under us. Let’s not rush into anything without a full plan,” he offered. 

Kate nodded. “But also, we have to tell each other if we have any issues. The traveling gets too much, the job isn’t great, any problem at all. We have to be honest with each other,” she said. 

“Agree. Also, don’t rush. But I think that was covered by not settling,” Mike nodded. He raked through his brain, trying to see if he missed anything. “We forget anything,” he asked. 

Kate thought and shook her head. “All we need to do is shake on it,” she said, putting her hand out. 

Mike grinned and shook her hand. Kate grinned back and kissed him. Mike smiled into the kiss and flipped her under him, sliding down kisses onto her neck, making her moan as he kissed down her body and disappeared under the sheets.

* * *

Later that morning, after another round and some sleep, Mike was making pancakes in the kitchen as Kate read Samantha’s journal’s, with some morning chat show as background noise. She was grateful she took the weekend off and cleared her schedule to spend the time with Mike. She was on cloud nine after their discussion and she knew that feeling wasn’t going to go away. 

“My mom is a genius,” she said.

“Then it definitely runs in the family,” Mike said, smiling at her.

Kate laughed. She barely paid attention to the TV until she heard it. 

“Secretary of State Vincent Marsh’s plane crash landed in the Atlantic ocean,” the newscaster said. 

“What,” the couple exclaimed, Mike turning off the burner and going into the living room, 

“We are getting reports that there have been no survivors,” the reporter went on. 

“Oh my God,” Kate gasped. 

Mike heard his phone go off and then her phone started ringing as well. They both ignored them as he doesn’t say a word, sitting next to Kate, holding her close.

Kate clung to him, knowing that he could have been on the plane and lost to her forever. She kissed his heart as tears fell. He kissed her forehead and kept his eye on the TV. 

“Who would be on the shortlist?” Kate asked. 

“Knowing Dalton, someone out of left field,” Mike replied. 

Kate nodded and tilted her head up. “I’m just glad you weren’t on that plane. I’d go insane if I lost you,” she said, kissing him. 

Mike wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. “I’m not going anywhere,” he vowed, smiling as she nodded. 

They wanted a lifetime with each other. And he was going to make sure they had it. 

**End of Chapter 5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A week later, I finally published the final part of the pre-series section! I wanted to publish weekly but I work for a media company and we had a live event last week and another one tomorrow so I figured to publish tonight. 
> 
> I debated having Mike’s reaction to Elizabeth being named Secretary of State but the next chapter will cover that. I also really debated having Kate’s Mother in this early but I decided that she could be the mentor Kate could turn to and respect. Plus, she came loaded with a lot of possibilities so she will be around a lot in the future. I envision Lynda Carter playing her. 
> 
> I also totally changed my plan for this again and that was where Mike and Kate’s talk about what they want comes in. I was going to have them build a house and move in very quickly together but I decided that this was better, especially for Kate, who is younger than Mike but not just starting out. I want to be independent but also in love with Mike and I am writing that he would never let her compromise her goals for him. 
> 
> So, I hope you like this! I hope to be more on track next week as my live events wind down. Please read and review!


	6. That’s Why They Call it Moment of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes to work for Bess and Kate, after a long interview process, gets an exciting job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: “Solider” by Gavin DeGraw 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate, her family, and anyone else you do not recognize. Madam Secretary does not belong to me.

**Chapter 6: That’s Why They Call it Moment of Truth**

**Afraid of what they might lose**

**Might get scraped or they might get bruised.**

**You could beg them, what's the use?**

**That's why it's called a moment of truth**

* * *

“ELIZABETH MCCORD,” Mike exclaimed a week after Marsh’s death. 

He was back in D.C. but he was on the phone with Kate, who was giggling at the moment. He couldn’t blame her. It was a little insane. He had heard the rumblings after the election that Bess was on the shortlist but Dalton was shot down fast, picking Marsh. 

And now, it seemed like the President was not going to back down this time. 

“Well, this is either going to be one of two things,” he went on. “Either she is going to be one of the most effective Secretaries of State in history or she’ll be out by the second term.”

“I want it to be the first,” Kate said, and he could tell that she was smiling. 

Mike smiled and thought back. “I know it will be the first. Hell, never be surprised that one day she’ll run for President,” he told her.

Kate laughed. “I’ve met her, she seems like she would never dream of running,” she said.

“They all say that,” he pointed out. “But can’t you see it,” he asked. 

Kate was silent and then he heard a huff of a chuckle. “She’d be great,” she said. “Be honest, if she offered you a job,” she trailed off. 

“I’d take it in a heartbeat,” Mike nodded. “Okay, enough about me, tell me about the Lasker Awards. What should I expect?”

Kate laughed and they spent the night talking about everything other than the news of a new Secretary of State.

* * *

**_Seven Months Later_ **

Elizabeth McCord knew that this was not good. She was humiliated on national television and her staff couldn’t help because they didn’t even bother to tell her that about the investigation. They didn’t warn her that Burke could have this.

She knew that Henry was right, that they were the staff, and they messed up. He also knew that she would know what to do in the morning. 

Whether or not he meant two o’clock in the morning, she could debate later. 

She deftly left the bed and grabbed her phone, tiptoeing downstairs and into her home office. She pulled up the number she kept in her back pocket. 

“Bess, my God, woman, do you sleep,” Mike asked, answering the phone on the third ring. 

“Sorry, were you,” she asked, cringing. 

“No, no, my insane girlfriend took a red eye from Boston. I’m at Dulles,” he replied, smiling as he saw Kate walking over, pulling her rolling suitcase already. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, raising her eyebrow at the phone. 

“Bess,” he mouthed, taking her bags. 

Kate nodded as they walked out. Mike smiled as she rubbed her eyes and kissed her forehead, letting Elizabeth talk out the problem. She would call him a couple of times over the last seven months but this was a big enough problem for a late night call.

“Bess, can I be honest with you? That was a clusterfuck,” Mike said, bluntly as they got into the car and connected the phone to his car. 

Kate choked back a laugh as Bess sighed. “Michael,” they said in unison. 

Mike rolled his eyes. “Would 2 PM be a good time,” he asked. 

“That’s fine. Thanks Mike,” Bess replied. “How are you, Kate,” she asked.

“I’m good, thank you, Elizabeth,” Kate replied, smiling at Mike. 

“Keep him in line, okay,” Bess asked. 

Kate laughed and Mike shook his head. “I’ll try,” she said, kissing his hand.

“Get some sleep, you nut jobs,” Bess laughed as she hung up. 

The couple looked at each other and shook their heads. “So you’re going in to help her,” Kate asked, smiling.

“Yeah, because her staff screwed up big time,” Mike nodded. “She was ambushed today and they should have never let it happen. They should have killed the program months ago based on the polls,” he went on. 

“But it funds the developing countries that the government wants off their payroll,” Kate pointed out. 

“Yes, but the dangers of what just happened were also heightened. And her staff knew all this and still let her go and get hammered,” Mike replied, as he turned to the townhouse, 

“And this screw up was enough for you to go in,” Kate smirked, getting out. “They won’t know what hit them,” she said. 

Mike laughed and followed her out. She pulled him along into the house and kissed him. Gordon came over to her and she grinned, petting him. Mike chuckled and went to grab her bags. 

“Leave them, I have clothes,” she pointed out, grabbing at him again. 

“You sure,” he asked, kissing her neck and locking the door. 

“You have to sleep,” she said, as they walked upstairs.

“So do you. What time is your interview,” Mike asked, pushing her coat off. 

“Eleven,” Kate replied, gripping his sweatshirt. “Do I ever tell you how sexy you are when you’re dressed down,” she asked, pulling it off. 

Mike laughed and took off her shirt. “Just as sexy as you are after a midnight flight,” he grinned, kissing her as they fell into bed.

* * *

Nearly eleven hours later, Mike was walking into the State Department with Gordon on his heels. He heard the whispers of fear and felt the stares of dread as he walked. He smirked, stopping at the desk of Bess’ assistant. 

“Good afternoon. Is she in?” he asked the kid at the front desk. 

“I'm sorry, you are…” The kid trailed off as he looked at him and then down at Gordon.

“Michael Barnow. This is Gordon. You must be Blake,” he smiled pleasantly, remembering where he saw him first. “You were at the Christmas party at UVA where Bess wanted to set me up with some annoying accountant,” he pointed to him. Gordon barked and wagged his tail, happy to be near Elizabeth

“Uh, yes, um... I don't have... Wait a minute,” Blake said, as Mike walked over to the door and knocked. 

“She knows I'm coming,” Mike waved his hand in dimissial. 

“Uh, this is not a dog-friendly environment,” Blake trailed off again trying to body block him from the door. 

“It's okay; he's not sensitive,” Mike chuckled. 

“No, no, no, I'm sorry, you can go in there. That-That's not... No, sir. I don't know who-who let you up here,” Blake stammered as Elizabeth opened the door. “Oh. Whoa. Ma'am, I don't know…” 

“Mike B! Hi. You came. Oh, my God,” Bess exclaimed as she hugged him. Gordon barked again as he trotted into the office and hopped onto one of the visitor’s charis. “And you brought Gordon. Wow,” Bess smiled. 

“Of course,” Mike shrugged.

“Come on in, take a seat. No Kate?” Elizabeth asked, letting him into the office.

“Job interview. I swear, she has superpowers. She had a thirteen hour surgery, then a five hour flight, four hours of sleep and out of the house before me at nine in the morning. She’s either insane or completely dedicated. I told her to meet me here, if that’s okay,” Mike replied. 

Bess laughed. “Of course it’s okay. Um, do you want, uh, coffee, tea, anything?” she asked. 

“Oh, yeah, a Black Eye from Otis Beanery would be great,” Mike replied, going to sit in the other visitor’s chair. 

“Black Eye from Otis Beanery, you got it?” Bess asked Blake, who was still a little dazed but nodded. “Thanks, bye,” she said, closing the door. 

“This is quite the pickle you've gotten yourself into, Madam Secretary, and what's going on with your staff? Are they all someone's nieces and nephews? Where did you find them?” Mike asked, utterly confused about the naïvety of the staff. 

“I inherited them,” Bess replied, leaning against the desk. 

“Tell me you're kidding,” Mike looked at one of the smartest women he ever met and wondered how she could be that stupid. 

“Uh, their boss had just died. I was new to this world. Look, they have proven themselves up to this point, and I... You're giving me that "you're an idiot" look,” Bess said, gesturing to his face. 

“Because you're an idiot. You kept someone else's staff because you didn't want them to be sad?” Mike had to get up and pace. He had too much restless energy. “I mean, these people are unmitigated chuckleheads. They should've seen this coming a mile away from the polling numbers,” he raised his eyebrows at her. 

“To be fair, they briefed me on the polling numbers before the hearing,” Bess pointed out. 

“They've been through the roof for months,” Mike replied. “Now everyone's gonna want to take you out at the knees before you can mount a serious presidential bid in the next post-Dalton election cycle,” he added, sitting on the couch.

“I have no such ambitions,” Bess exclaimed. 

“Stick with that story. Modesty's a good color on you. It'll play really well in the primary,” Mike said, waving Gordon over. 

“I don't. I don't,” Bess stated firmly. 

“Okay, whatever,” Mike pet Gordon as the dog jumped onto the couch. He pushed him off gently and stroked his fur as he looked at Bess. “Dump your team. Now,” he advised. 

“All at once?” she questioned. 

“No, that-that looks desperate. One by one, but start somewhere near the top, and start today,” Mike told her. 

“All right, let's-let's... just put a pin in that idea for now,” she said, sitting on the coffee table and Mike sighed and looked her in the eye. 

“Bess, I know you have a bug up your parts about justice and fair play.” Elizabeth groaned but he didn’t let up. “And that might have been great sitting at a desk at the CIA or as a faculty of some quaint university. This is Washington. Kill or be killed. Adapt or die. It's that simple,” he informed her. 

“Mike, I hear you. I do, and I'm not opposed to firing my staff. But I have a bigger plan. I want to take this fight straight at Everard Burke,” Bess told him. 

“Okay. I'd like that, too,” Mike nodded, glad she was finally thinking like a politician. 

“What do we do?” Bess asked. 

“You're in a knife fight with Chairman Burke. The way to win a knife fight is to bring a gun and waste the son of a bitch,” Mike replied. 

Elizabeth smiled as she nodded. “Excellent. We're on the same page,” she replied.

Mike smirked. “That’s what I love to hear,” he nodded. 

"So, are you going to marry that girl anytime soon," Bess asked, grinning at him. 

Mike eyed her. "You sound like my mother. But yes, we have an agreement. And if this mysterious job offer pans out, you'll all get your wedding dreams fulfilled soon,” he said. 

Bess laughed and clapped her hands. “Now that’s what  _ I _ like to hear,” she said, grinning at him. 

Mike smiled and nodded. “So, what’s your plan,” he asked.

* * *

Blake wanted nothing more than to go with the staff out to the bar as the Secretary and Mike B. were still in the office. But he had to stay with her in case she needed something or someone and he really didn’t feel like he was wanted around right now. He was the only one who was hired by the Secretary and also he had no say in the microloan mess. 

He looked up as he heard heels come over. He saw a faintly familiar woman smiling at him in a red satin wrap dress. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Mike," she asked. 

"Why," he blurted out. 

The woman did a double take and then laughed as she shook her head. "I guess his charming personality shone through," she said. 

Blake raised his eyebrows at her. "Charming personality? He caused the senior staff to scatter," he said.

The woman perched herself on the edge of the desk. "And you are still here," she asked. 

"As long as the Secretary is still here," Blake nodded. "Blake Moran," he added, putting his hand out. 

"Kate Anderson," she replied, shaking his hand. "May I?" She pointed to the door. 

Blake nodded and she walked past him, knocking on the door, smiling as she stepped in, closing it behind her.

"Hey you two," she said, walking over to them. 

"Kate! Good to see you," Elizabeth said, getting up and hugging her. "I thought you were outside. He got a lot calmer," she said, pointing to Mike, who was smiling. 

"I heard the laugh. What did Blake say?" He asked.

"He asked me ‘why’ when I asked for you," Kate smirked.

"A common theme for us," Mike shrugged. "How was your interview," he asked as they sat down. 

"Long. I got done around 3 and checked in at the hospital," Kate replied, leaning against him. 

"What is it for?" Elizabeth asked. 

“I don’t even know. All I know is that it’s regarding my brain mapping project and I got the call the night after the Lasker awards,” Kate shrugged, as Gordon jumped next to her and licked her. "I missed you too," she smiled. 

“You mean the night you cleaned up,” Mike smirked. 

Kate laughed and shook her head. The same night of the Lasker Awards five months ago, she got the news that she won the NIH Award and another high end award. Everyone wanted a piece of her and she got approached for some super secret project in D.C. that made her come out at least twice a month. Both she and Mike were confused and he swore up and down he had nothing to do with it. The bright side was she was spending more time with him. 

"I think it's for the NIH because they are talking about my other projects. Maybe it's funding," she said. 

Mike grinned. "That's amazing if it is," he said. 

Kate nodded, grinning a little. She turned to Bess. "How was your day?" 

"We have a plan," Bess replied. 

"So did the people on the Hindenburg," Mike muttered. Kate and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at him and he sighed. "Voice of reason," he said. 

Kate patted his knee and he rolled his eyes, kissing her cheek. Bess smiled. 

"Come on, let's go have dinner. Henry would love to see you,” she said. 

“Dinner sounds wonderful, but I could really use a bed,” Kate said, smiling. “I’m in town for a couple more days. Rain check?”

Bess smiled and hugged her. “I’ll hold you to that,” she said. 

Mike smiled and gathered his things and Gordon. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said, walking out with Kate. He looped an arm around her and she smiled as they passed Blake. 

“I owe you one,” he said to the kid. 

Blake looked at them and then remembered finally. “You were the woman Sydney told me about. Wow, that was...two years ago or so,” he asked. 

“Something like that,” Kate nodded. “See you around, Blake,” she waved as they walked to the elevator. 

When they got home, Kate walked upstairs on autopilot, half asleep, Mike following her to make sure she didn’t hurt herself. He knew she was exhausted by the way she took off her dress and just left it on the floor, a puddle of red fabric. He shook his head as he picked it up and placed it in the dry cleaning pile as she changed into her silk cami and yoga leggings. He also changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt

“You want dinner or something,” he asked, as she climbed into bed.

“Not really. Come here,” she asked, holding out her hand. 

Mike laughed and kissed the back of her hand, lying down next to her. Kate smiled and molded herself next to him, content and warm. 

“Tell me about your day,” she said, kissing his neck. 

“Well, I went to my office, caught up on a couple of emails, talked to my mother, who says hi and she expects us for Easter. Then I went to meet Bess. And my God, I love her like a sister, really, but she could be the stupidest person on the planet right now. You know she kept Marsh’s staff? She inherited them, she says. I had a mind to tell her you inherit jewelry, art, houses, not a cabinet staff,” Mike replied. 

Kate laughed and rolled away from him, giggling as she sat up. “Even Blake,” she asked. 

“No! He’s her only hire. At least he’s competent and quick witted. But the others, God, they are all idiots,” Mike told her. “Well, maybe not Whitman if she’s right. He has to go along with everything tomorrow,” he added. 

Kate shook her head and smiled at him. “You are enjoying this,” she said. 

“I must be insane,” Mike said, shaking his head. 

“You’re backing her play. This plan of hers must be good because you’re behind it,” Kate pointed out. 

“It’s a good plan if you’re into tradecraft,” Mike nodded. He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I think she’s going to be great,” he said. 

Kate tilted her head and smiled gently. “She will be,” she nodded, kissing him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her “I want this job to pan out,” she said. 

“Me too,” Mike said, kissing the crown of her head. 

Kate smiled, closing her eyes. Mike rubbed her back as she dozed off. He chuckled as she fell asleep and started to snore loudly. He was always so surprised that such a large noise came out of the tiny little woman with her cute voice. He shook his head and gently laid her on the pillow, getting up to make something for dinner. 

He put a pot of soup on a low simmer and pulled out his laptop, researching for work but found himself looking at engagement rings. He smiled a little as he thought of the way he would actually propose to Kate. He didn’t want to do something big and grand because she wasn’t that kind of girl. She would kill him if he pulled something like skywriting or fireworks. 

He heard the bell and got up, closing his laptop in case Kate woke up. He opened the door and saw a FedEx guy with a package. Mike raised his eyebrow at it but signed anyway. He closed the door and looked at the small box with a Massachusetts return address. Opening it, he found a letter and a smaller ring box. 

He sat down and put the ring box down, opening the letter first. He had called Walter and Annie months ago and asked for their blessing. The older man had been so happy, he told Mike that he had the perfect ring for Kate. 

_ “Mike, This is only a small token of thanks for the joy that you bring to my little girl. She was always fiercely independent and dedicated to her work and her studies, closing off her heart for so long. And in the span of one night, you found a way to unlock the door and plant yourself in her heart and soul. I see it everytime I see you two together. The way you look at her is the way I look at Annie, wholly in love and always willing to show it. The ring I have enclosed to you was made from my grandmother’s favorite bracelet by my father, who gave it to my mother two months before he died. Kate will know it when she sees it because she claimed it when she was a little girl.”  _ Mike chuckled at that, imagining a little Kate looking through her grandmother’s jewelry and finding whatever was inside, claiming it. 

_ “She was a force of nature as a child and became even stronger as she grew older but shines just a little brighter now. And you are to thank for that. She has become so much brighter since meeting you. I am proud to give you my blessing and I will be proud to call you my son in law. Treasure her as you always do. Love her like you have been. Continue to grow in love and faith in each other and never stop. Thank you again for giving my little girl all the love in the world. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to reach out. Good luck, Walter.  _

Mike smiled and folded the letter back into the envelope and opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous ring with two princesses cut emeralds surrounded by diamonds that were offset by each other in a modern yet elegant effect. It was perfect for Kate since that was how he would describe her, modern and elegant with a hint of sass that came out when she was talked down to. 

He grinned and made a note to call Walter in the morning, putting the ring and the letter in his office safe. Gordon trotted over to him and Mike grinned as he pet the dog. 

“I’ll ask her soon,” he said. 

* * *

The next day, he was back in Bess’s office, playing with the box in his hand, knowing full well it was like a loaded gun. He tossed it up and down as Bess walked in. She opened her mouth to berate him for being there before her, but stopped seeing what he was holding. 

“What’s that,” she asked. 

Mike grinned as he walked over to her. He opened and Bess had to put a hand to her mouth to cover the scream she was going to let out. “Oh my God, Mike, are you serious,” she asked. 

“I want to keep it here in case Kate gets curious and starts looking around. Also, I’m most likely going to be moving into that house I told you about so I want to ensure that this surprise stays just that,” he explained. 

Bess nodded, putting the box in the back of the bottom drawer of her desk. “I keep my emergency chocolate here,” she said. 

Mike laughed and shook his head as she walked over and gave him a hug. “I’m so happy for you and Kate. She’s perfect for you, you know,” she said. 

“I figured that,” Mike laughed. He patted her arm. “Come on, we have to get down to business,” he said.

He sat back down as the staff walked into the office. They all looked over to him and he smirked, seeing the fear and the disgust at his presence. Elizabeth cleared her throat and gathered their attention. 

“I wanted to bring you up to speed on the changes we're making in this office. Mike is suggesting that I fire some... or all of you. And I'm considering his suggestions. For now, I'm putting you all on notice. That was a big mess” Elizabeth told her staff the next day. 

“That was a sack full of mangled kittens in the hot sun two weeks old... that's what that was,” Mike piped up. 

Everyone looked at him and he smirked at them. Elizabeth sent him a look and he smirked. 

“Moving ahead, I'm looking for nothing short of perfection. That's the bar. Is that clear?” she asked. 

“Yes, ma'am,” they all replied. 

“Great. That's all.” Bess dismissed them and they started to walk out. “Jay? Could you stay behind?”

Jay stopped and looked at the other two in the room, closing the door. “I figured,” he said. 

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, no, listen, we have a plan,” she replied. “We’re taking this fight to them.”

Jay looked at them and then sat down. “Fill me in,” he replied. 

With Jay on board, they bought in Kyle, who Mike instantly hated and was grateful he didn’t take the bait, leaving them with trusting Jay. A prospect Mike didn’t find as scary as he thought he would.

* * *

Kate walked into the restaurant her next interview was going to be. She held onto her favorite tan colored clutch as she gave her name to the hostess. She passed by a group of men and one almost made her stop. 

"Kate," one asked. 

Kate turned and was face to face with her brother, Mark. She smiled tightly at him. 

"Mark, nice to see you. I am sorry I can't stay and chat but I am meeting someone," she said. 

"Dr. Anderson," the hostess said, motioning her to the room that was in the back. 

Kate nodded and walked away. She felt Mark glaring at her back but she knew that her success burned him. 

She smiled brightly at the people at the table. 

"Sorry I am a little late," she said. 

"No worries," the head of the committee, an elderly man with white hair and sharp blue eyes said. "We are waiting for someone else," he added. 

Kate nodded and sat down. Then everyone stood up and she followed suit, stunned to see the President walking in with his Chief of Staff. 

"Dr. Anderson, pleasure to meet you finally," President Dalton said, putting his hand out. 

Kate smiled and shook his hand. "You as well, Mr. President," she said. 

"Please, take a seat. We have a few things to discuss," Dalton said. 

Kate nodded and they started the meeting and she was stunned how well versed he was on her research. He asked her questions that made her think and note how to make her work better. 

"Okay, this is turning into an exercise in who could be the biggest nerd. Doctor Anderson, we would love to have you come on board as the Director of the National Institute of Health's new advisory board on Brain Mapping and Neuroscience technology," Russell Jackson said.

"What," Kate asked, stunned.

"You have been on our list for some time. Your research and work on nerve regeneration and brain mapping made us start the wheel in motion," Dalton said.

Kate pinched herself and everyone chuckled. "This is not because you found out I am dating Michael Barnow, right? He hasn't had anything to do with this, right? Because I will kill him then say no," she asked. 

Dalton laughed as Jackson shook his head. 

"You're dating Barnow? And you haven't killed him yet? That's it, you are a saint," he muttered. 

"Kate, you are an excellent surgeon with an exceptional work ethic and skill that makes everyone at this table jealous," Dalton said. "You got here because of who you are. Not who you are dating. Though you deserve a medal for that," he added. 

Kate laughed and nodded. "I would be honored to join your team," she said.

"Great. You will have privileges at any area hospital you are needed at. You will have a team of your own and you will have hiring and firing power. There is also a job at Walter Reed as their head of Neuro that will be yours if you would like. Because take it from me, you will want to have a place to cut," the head of the committee winked at her. 

Kate chuckled. "Well, that is amazing, thank you so much," she said. 

"Congratulations," President Dalton said, putting his hand out. 

Kate smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Mr. President."

When Mike got home, he was greeted by the smell of dinner. He smiled as he walked into the kitchen to find Kate at the stove, dancing to Michael Jackson. 

"Wow, good day," he asked. 

She turned and smiled at him. "It was the NIH. I accepted a job as the head of the advisory board for the Brain Mapping project and Neuroscience technology. Plus, head of Neuro at Walter Reed," she said. "I start in two months."

Mike laughed and hugged her tightly. "Oh my God, that is amazing," he said, kissing her. 

Kate laughed and hugged him. "Plus, I met the President and Russel Jackson. They told me I deserve a medal dating you," she smirked. 

Mike laughed, shaking his head. He hugged her and kissed her forehead again. "I'm so proud of you," he said, smiling.

Kate grinned and kissed him again. They learned their foreheads together and she stroked the back of his neck. 

"I asked," she admitted. 

Mike smiled and kissed her nose. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't. But I swear I had nothing to do with this," he said. 

"I know," she nodded. She smiled. "So, what now," she asked. 

Mike smiled, caressing her hair. "Now, we get that house ready, move you back from Boston and you kick ass. I meant what I said about making you happy and not rushing into things," he said. 

Kate smiled and kissed him again. "You make me very happy and I love you. I'm content with waiting," she said. 

Mike grinned. "But we could still celebrate," he said.

Kate laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah," she replied, kissing him. 

Dinner was forgotten until later in the evening. 

* * *

The next day as he and Elizabeth were at her desk, going over budgets and programs, Blake came in. 

“Uh, excuse me, Madam Secretary? Matt and Daisy would like a moment,” Blake said, as Mike was sitting in her chair and she was leaning over him. 

“Sure,” Elizabeth nodded. 

“I think they were hoping for a moment alone,” Blake gestured to Mike, who raised his eyebrow. 

“Hope in one hand, spit in the other. Send 'em in,” Mike replied, shrugging at him. He turned to his friend. “I mean, your call,” he added. 

“Send them in,” Bess nodded as Daisy and Matt walked in. “Yeah. Guys…”

“Ma'am, we feel the need to speak up about Jay being fired from the staff,” Daisy spoke up first. 

“O-Okay. What?” Bess asked. 

“In point of fact, Jay was the one arguing for cutting the program. We were the ones arguing to keep it,” Matt told her.

“So if you're going to fire Jay, you might as well fire all of us,” Daisy added. 

“Interesting. The Spartacus offensive. You guys realize how that story ends, right?” Mike asked. 

“You don't know the first thing about us, Mr. Barnow,” Daisy shot back. 

“I know everything about you, Maisy,” Mike smirked. 

“Daisy,” she corrected. 

“He's combining our names. Reducing us to a single, insignificant unit,” Matt told her. 

“I smell daylight burning,” Mike rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, is your dog named after G. Gordon Liddy? Because that explains a lot,” Matt asked. 

“Excuse me, ma'am, Ms. Tolliver is also here,” Blake led Nadine in.

“Ah, it's a solidarity scrum,” Mike said, smirking. 

Nadine ignored him and looked at Elizabeth. “Madam Secretary, we've just received word that Burke's Congressional hearing is reconvening. You've been asked to appear,” she informed her. 

“When?” Bess asked, surprised it took this fast. 

“In an hour. They're calling your witness, Nhung Chuang,” Nadine replied. 

Mike and Bess looked at each other and he hid a grin. He nodded as Bess smiled. 

“Call Kate, she’d like the fireworks,” she whispered, patting his shoulder. 

Mike chuckled and texted his girlfriend. 

When she got there, Kate was a little turned around but saw someone familiar. 

“Excuse me, could you help me? I’m looking for the micro loans budget hearing,” she asked the curly haired man. 

He smiled at her and nodded. “I’m actually going that way myself. Jay Whitman,” he said. 

Kate smiled, shaking his hand. “Kate Anderson,” she replied as they walked into the meeting. She found Mike in the back and Jay saddled up next to Kyle. Mike smirked and took Kate’s hand. She squeezed it and turned to the front. 

“Ms. Chuang, through your translator, please give us your first-person account of your dealings with the State Department-funded program, Microloans United,” Burke said, smug as the translator relaid the message.

“Thank you, Mr. Chairman, members of Congress. I am happy to address the committee in English. I am from a small mountain village in Northwest Vietnam. I worked as a field laborer from the time I could walk. When my husband died in a flood, I was unable to feed my two children. I moved in with my sister in a neighboring village. That is where I heard about the Microloan Program. Together, my sister and I received a $200 loan to grow vegetables,” Nhung replied. 

“And English lessons. Obviously,” Burke muttered, glaring at his staffer. Jay smirked as Kyle squirmed under the glare 

“They gave us mobile phones to manage our money and taught us how to look up the price of our vegetables in the market. We were able to organize the women in our co-op and... form a co-op. Now we have enough money to build roads and flood channels. But what I am most proud of is the new school where my children are learning. It is my son, Mr. Chairman, who taught me English,” Nhung explained. 

“Mr. Chairman, my office has taken swift measures to address the corruption inside the Micro Loans Program, a situation that was allowed to develop because of budget cuts that all but eliminated the oversight committee. But as you can see, there is plenty here worth fighting for. And I am extremely proud to lead that fight. Thank you,” Elizabeth said, grinning at her staff and the couple in the back of the room. Kate winked at her and Bess nodded. 

Mike laughed as they walked out, hugging Kate and spinning her around. Kate laughed brightly and yet resisted the urge to kiss him, knowing there were cameras. They had an unspoken rule about kissing and PDA in front of the cameras since they were both well known and it could get messy if anyone tried to use it against them. 

But today, he could care less about what people said. He looked down at the woman in his arms, her eyes dancing with happiness and pride. She was proud of the work he and Bess did. She was proud of him. 

She understood him. She loved him. She was worth it. 

“Oh screw it,” Mike muttered, dipping her and kissing her for all they were worth. 

Jay walked out and stopped, seeing the display. When they righted themselves, he was shocked to see the woman he helped and then he was even more shocked to figure out who she was. 

“You’re Doctor Kathryn Anderson, the neurosurgeon from Mass Gen who just won the Lasker Award for your work on nerve regeneration in patients with partial nerve damage,” he said. 

“Huh, What,” Kate asked, still dazed from the kiss. “Oh, uh, yes,” she said, smiling. 

Mike laughed and led them along. He was grateful that he gave Bess the ring because he would have interrupted Jay’s fanboying to propose right then and there. And Kate didn’t deserve a spur of the moment proposal. She deserved the best.

When he walked back into the office to grab his things and collect Gordon, Bess stopped him. 

“That was quite a kiss,” she remarked, smirking at him. 

Mike turned to her and shrugged. “We got caught up in the moment. Never become President because I probably would not be able to help myself,” he replied. 

Bess laughed and nodded. “You want the ring,” she asked. 

Mike shook his head. “Not now. Actually, she has news. But she is going to take some to get that dream house in order,” he replied. 

“I remember the dream house. That’s a hell of a piece of land and a gorgeous house to boot,” Bess said, smiling. 

“Perfect for us, Zach, Gordon, and maybe a couple of extra kids,” Mike nodded. 

“I call godmother to at least one,” she told him. 

Mike laughed and nodded again, smiling brightly at her. “Of course. But you are going to have to probably share with Vikki, Kate’s sister, and best friend,” he added. 

“Oh give the other three some love,” Bess laughed as they walked out. 

“Charlotte yes, Fiona and Stephanie, hell no. Fiona still interrogates Kate whenever they talk,” Mike replied, smiling as he spotted Kate talking with Nadine. 

“I can take her,” Kate said, hearing the last bit. She smiled at Nadine. “Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Toviler,” she added. 

“You as well, Dr. Anderson. Have a good night, Madam Secretary,” Nadine said, smiling at Elizabeth and giving Mike a look.

“Goodnight, Nadine,” Bess smiled. She slung an arm around Kate. “Stevie is making a vegan Mac and Cheese, can I count on you two to join us in that experience or are you planning on making me a godmother sooner rather than later,” she asked as they walked to the elevator. 

Kate and Mike laughed. “We would love to join you,” Kate replied.

"I want to hear this mysterious news," Bess said.

"When we get to your house," Kate nodded. 

When they walked into the house, Henry came over, laughing as Gordon trotted in, going to the bed that Elizabeth kept in her office. 

"Hey you guys," he said, shaking Mike's hand and hugging Kate. 

"Hi Henry," Mike nodded. 

"Kate," Ally said, coming over and hugging Kate. The younger McCord daughter bonded with her over fashion and style, taking small clues from the older woman. 

"Hi Ally," Kate grinned, hugging her back. She smiled as they were shown inside. 

"Henry, you have any champagne or something to toast with," Mike asked, grinning at Bess and Kate. 

"To your victory?" Henry asked. 

"Or that kiss," Stevie teased. 

"Oh please, it was not that bad," Kate laughed. 

"It was epic," Ally nodded. 

"Not just today. Honey, you want to," Mike asked. 

Kate laughed again and nodded as Jason came over. 

"I just accepted a position as the head of the new Advisory board for Brain Mapping and Neuroscience technology to create more natural feeling prosthetics for amputee victims at the NIH as well as being head of Neuro at Walter Reed ," she said. 

"Oh my God! That's amazing," Bess cheered, hugging her. 

"Congratulations," Henry smiled, doing the same as Bess hugged Mike. 

As the kids congratulated Kate, Bess looked at Mike. "Thanks for coming to help this week, by the way," she said. 

"I always told you I am one call away. And it's my honor, Madam Secretary," Mike replied, smirking. "Want me to stick around for a while," he asked. 

Bess smirked and nodded. "Well, I will never say no to free advice," she replied, grabbing the bread. 

Mike laughed. "If you think I will not charge you for dealing with those knuckleheads, you have another thing coming,” he said, following her. 

Kate looked at Henry. “Well, that will provide us with enough entertainment for a while,” she smirked. 

Henry laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. “At least you are going to be around to be his sounding board,” he said. 

Kate laughed and they all went to sit down and eat as a family.

_ End of Chapter 6 _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is in the books! I was working on this and the next two chapters so they should be up pretty quickly. 
> 
> I have taken a lot of liberties with Kate’s job offer. I know being head of a department is huge enough but she would be doing her research on the side anyways. And she would have a team and let them work and check in as much as she could. 
> 
> Mike has a ring!! The design of the ring is based off one I got off of Amazon. It’s not too flashy but it’s elegant and something that would catch the eye. I can send anyone the link if interested. There will be a proper proposal scene coming soon and more discussions about their future so stay tuned. 
> 
> Lastly, I am planning to have Mike having more than a “legal aid” relationship with the McCords as well as a better relationship with the guys on the staff at least Blake and Jay. I always felt like he and Elizabeth could be like brother and sister and he, Blake and Jay could be really good buddies who annoy each other. 
> 
> So, please read and review!


	7. Someone Will Show You a Safe Place to Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chapter focusing on 4 characters and their feelings on Elizabeth’s being in Iran during the coup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: “A Safe Place to Land" by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate, her family, and anyone else you do not recognize. Madam Secretary does not belong to me.

**Chapter 7: Someone Will Show You a Safe Place to Land**

**_The ocean is wild and over your head_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And the boat beneath you is sinking_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Don't need room for your bags_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Hope is all that you have_ ** **_  
_ ** **_So say the Lord's prayer twice,_ ** **_  
_ ** **_hold your babies tight_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Surely someone will reach out a hand_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And show you a safe place to land_ **

* * *

**Ally McCord**

A dream. That was it. It was only a horrible dream. 

It had to be. 

Because only in a nightmare would Elizabeth McCord, her mother, possibly be in Iran in the middle of a coup. 

She made an excuse to go upstairs and closed the door to her room, sliding down against the wall. She opened her phone, dialing the one number she thought to call. 

“Hey birthday girl,” Zach Barnow said, picking up right away. “Shouldn’t I be calling you?” 

Ally put a hand to her mouth as she tried not to sob. She was friends with Zach for almost her whole life. She remembered going to the house Mike had in Charlottesville and just hanging out with Zach, having fun. It was easy to talk to him always, even after the contentious divorce. In fact, he often was at her house, seeking solace from his parents. 

Her heart broke a little when he moved away with his mother. But they never lost touch. She probably called him as much as her mom called his dad. As much as Mike was her mom’s sounding board, Zach was her’s. 

And now, she was seeking solace from 200 miles away. 

“What’s wrong,” Zach asked. 

Ally closed her eyes and leaned her head back. “I think my mom’s in trouble,” she said. 

From there, it all spilled out. All her worries and her fears and her dreams and hopes. And Zach just listened to her, offering soft words, a calmness coming through the phone. 

“And I don’t think I told her I loved her when she called,” she said, tears falling. 

“Ally, you can’t think like that. She knows you love her even when you don’t say it. Look at my dad and I. I know how he feels about me even when he roadies me about my grades or when we fight about something stupid. I know he loves me. Sam thing with your mom. She knows, Al,” Zach said. 

Ally sighed shakily and nodded. “I know,” she whispered. She wiped her face. “I wish you were here,” she admitted. 

“I’m coming to town for spring break. So I fully expect the Ally McCord Tour of Washington DC,” Zach said and she could hear the smile. 

“You grew up here,” Ally chuckled. 

“Yah, but you probably have a ton of places I haven’t ever thought of,” he replied.

Ally smiled and nodded. “Okay then,” she said. 

“Go spend the time with your family. Call me when you hear something,” Zach told her. 

“Thanks Zach,” Ally said, getting up finally. 

“And happy birthday again, Ally,” he said, hanging up. 

Ally sighed as she walked out of her room. Stevie was waiting for her and smiled. 

“How’s Zach,” she asked. 

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled. “He’s good. He’s coming down for spring break. Dad back yet,” she asked. 

Stevie nodded and they walked downstairs, holding onto each other. They weren’t going to let go for a long time. 

* * *

**Mike Barnow**

He was in his office when the news of the coup in Iran broke. He called Bess’s office and Blake was dodgy about where she was, which Mike knew to mean that she was in the hotspot. Because of course she was. 

Of course his friend would fly to Iran in the cover of night to try stop what was happening. He always knew her moral compass would get her in trouble. 

But that wasn’t what scared him. 

No, it was the possibility of losing her. 

He knew that his friendship with Elizabeth made no sense and they were like oil and water but he loved her like she was one of his sisters. And she was a great confidant when his marriage was falling apart and when he doubted his ability to love again. Hell, he would call her when he first started dating Kate, asking if he deserved someone as amazing as Kate to love him.

And Bess set him straight on more than one occasion. 

So, if he lost her now...he would not only lose his best friend but his older sister. 

That thought rang in his head as he got from his desk and left his office, no clear destination in mind. He just needed to move. 

He found himself in front of the Truman building and Nadine going back inside. She spotted him and nodded, telling him to come inside. Mike steeled himself and followed her into the building, up the elevator and into her office. 

“What happened,” he asked, not giving her an option to say anything else. 

“There was a coup in Iran. Some reports are saying that Minister Javani was killed. We have no location of the Secretary yet,” she said. 

Mike let out a shaky breath. “Why,” he asked. 

The look in Nadine’s eyes almost broke his heart even more than having her confirm what he feared most. 

“Let’s just say that you were smart not to take the job Marsh offered you,” she said.

Mike was floored. “Marsh was behind this,” he hissed. 

“He played a role,” she nodded. 

Mike rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Fuck, Nadine,” he muttered. 

Nadine nodded. “I know,” she whispered. 

Mike just sat there for a long time. He just wanted to wake up because this had to be a dream. He pulled out his phone and his finger hovered over the call icon next Bess’ name then Kate’s, where he saw the messages she left him. He froze, thinking what Marsh said to him. 

“ **_Think of that beautiful woman you have. Think of your son and any other kids you might have: the world they will live in might not be safe. You should come work here and ensure a brighter future_ ** .”

“Did he think I would go along with it,” he asked, incredulously.

Nadine sighed and rubbed her temple. “I don’t know what he was thinking or if he was. All I know is that he thought was that this was the best idea,” she replied, sighing. 

Mike let out a long breath. “What can I do,” he asked, the need to work to find Bess thrumming through his veins. 

“We are in the conference room, trying all the back channels. Trying to see if we can get a sense of the scope of how far this will go and the reactions from everyone else. See if you can tag one of the others out,” Nadine replied. 

Mike nodded and he got up. The phone rang and Nadine picked it up. “Nadine Tolliver,” she said. She nodded and smiled a little at Mike. “Send Dr. Anderson up,” she told the front desk. 

Mike felt the knot his stomach loosen a little as he heard Kate’s name. She had flown out to Boston to close the move to the dream house but she wasn’t supposed to be back until the weekend. But she must have heard and took the first flight back. 

He met her by the elevator and she smiled at him, hugging him tightly. He breathed her in, kissing her neck as she kissed his cheek and Nadine came over, smiling. 

“You can put your bags in my office, Dr. Anderson,” she offered. 

Kate smiled. “Thank you, Nadine. My brother worked for an NGO near the borders. They supply local hospitals and send doctors to some of the poorer areas to treat those who can’t readily access medicine. I placed a couple of calls to see if they are treating any of our people. I am assuming that Secretary McCord is,” she trailed off.

Nadine and Mike nodded and Kate sighed. She squeezed Mike’s hand and they put her stuff in the office, going to the conference room. Matt, Daisy, and Jay looked at them and Nadine nodded to them. 

“You can read them in,” she said, gesturing to the boards. 

Mike sat down as Jay started off, lying out the plan and how Marsh got the director of the CIA and one of Besa's friends in on it. Kate took his hand and his head swam as Blake talked about the opo leader, Kate looking at the scans and ranting about her observations on the tumor placement and the size. He actually smirked a little at her rant against Marsh’s judgement. 

“Sorry,” she muttered after a beat and the others looking at her like she had two heads. 

“Don’t be. Vincent was planning on dumping me after announcing his Presidential run. His judgment was truly impaired,” Nadine replied. 

Mike almost threw his neck out, looking up and Kate tilted her head and looked at him. He nodded slowly and then they looked at the staff. 

"So...what can we do," Kate asked. 

He looked at her and she offered a small and he knew all his fears regarding her were unwarranted. 

As long as she was by his side, he would be able to deal with anything.

* * *

**Kate Anderson**

Kate figured out something was wrong when Zach texted her telling her to call his dad. And when she did, it went to voicemail. The next call she made was to the airport changing her later flight to the first one available, which was due to start boarding in forty minutes. She paid the cab driver an extra 100 dollars to get her to the airport in ten minutes. He got there in five and she ran through Logan, just getting on before final boarding ended. 

Shortly after the plane was allowing her to connect to WiFi, she texted Mike and then Declan, asking him to reach out to the places he worked in the Middle East and see what the ground game was. She needed to have an idea what she was about to deal with.

When she landed, she grabbed her bags and hailed a cab to the State Department. While in the car, her phone rang, flashing Zach’s name. 

"Zach," she answered, praying no other horrible news was coming her way. 

"What's going on in Iran? Does my Dad know anything?" Her sister asked. 

"I'm on my way to meet him now. I asked my brother to reach out to see if he could find out the medical needs. All I know is what's being reported," Kate replied, paying the cab as it pulled up. "Listen, Zac, I just got to the office. If I hear anything, I'll let you know," she said, getting her bags and going into the building. 

She walked over to the front building, taking out her ID. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Kathryn Anderson. Is Nadine Troliver in," she asked. 

The guard nodded and called up. He handed her a badge and her ID. Kate smiled and went into the elevator. She was grateful that she was alone in it as she steeled herself for what was awaiting her.

When the doors opened and she saw Mike, she felt some of the tension melt as he wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent and kissed his cheek as he dropped a kiss on her neck. When Nadine offered to stow her bags in her office, she was grateful that they trusted her enough to read her in. 

She was stunned at the fact that Marsh had actually thought this plan was a good idea. Right down to the opo leader having a brain tumor. 

“Can I have the scans,” she asked, her brain working a mile a minute. 

Blake handed the tablet over and she did a double take, stunned at the size. “This is wrapped around his brain stem. That means that it was growing for months and symptoms would be showing right away. Seriously, this is the guy that Marsh decided was the best leader,” she asked. 

Everyone looked at her and she caught a little gleam of a smirk in Mike’s eyes. She leaned back and handed the tablet back. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. 

“Don’t be. Vincent was planning on dumping me after announcing his Presidential run. His judgment was truly impaired,” Nadine replied. 

She was thrown and looked at Mike, who was as stunned as she did. 

“So...uh, what do we do?” She asked. 

“We are working to see if we can find out not only Secretary McCord but also see how widespread the damage is,” Nadine said. 

Mike and Kate nodded and they all got to work.

* * *

Hours later, they had close to nothing on Elizabeth but they found that the coup failed and the President was still in charge. Kate was able to breathe a little easier as she heard that. She spared a look at Mike, who was working with Jay on the phone calls to the allies. He looked over and gave her a small smile. She smiled and went back to help Daisy draft a media outlook. 

“So you and Mike,” the Press Secretary whispered. 

Kate raised her eyebrow. “Really,” she asked , surprised this was coming up now. 

Daisy was going to say something in reply but then Nadine came back into the office. Kate felt her heart stop for a second until the older woman said they found Elizabeth and she was coming home. 

The joy in the room was palpable as they all hugged each other. Mike grabbed Kate into a tight hug and she smiled into his shoulder. He kissed her temple and closed his eyes. Kate let him go and hugged Blake, who looked like he was going to collapse with relief. Nadine looked at Mike and he pointed outside. 

“Did anyone call Henry,” he asked as they walked into Bess’s office. 

“Russell said he would. Apparently Henry went over there earlier,” Nadine replied, frowning as Mike went to the desk and opened a drawer. “What are you doing,” she asked. 

“I asked Elizabeth to hide something for me but I cannot keep having the words on the tip of my tongue and not have this,” Mike said, pulling out the ring box. He also threw a piece of chocolate to Nadine, who caught it. “Plus, she keeps her good stuff in here,” he said, popping a piece in his mouth. 

Nadine shook her head and held out her hand to see the ring. Mike grinned and opened it. Nadine’s jaw dropped as she looked at the ring. 

“It’s stunning,” she said, smiling at him. “Just don’t ask her tonight. Not with all the emotions running around.”

Mike nodded and put the box in his pocket as they walked out. Mike stopped, thinking. He turned to Nadine who looked at him. 

"Do you think that he really thought any of us would be okay with this," he asked.

Nadine sighed and closed her eyes. "I honestly don't know what he was thinking," she said.

Mike squeezed her hand as she smiled a little in gratitude. Mike smiled as they walked back into the other room. 

He saw Kate talking with Jay and smiled a little as he knew how exhausted she was. He walked back into the conference room and put a gentle hand on her arm. She turned to him and smiled. 

“You look like you're five minutes away from falling asleep on your feet,” she said quietly. 

“You too,” he replied. 

“You two should head out of here. We’re wrapping up,” Nadine said. 

“I’ll be in in a few days. Bess asked me to help brief her on the rainforest to stop Chip Harding from drilling,” Mike nodded. 

“Yes, thank you for reminding me,” Jay snapped his fingers. 

“You are going on leave,” Blake reminded him. 

“I can be in one meeting,” Jay shot back. 

Kate rolled her eyes. “Jay, Abby will hold that one meeting over your head until the day you die if it keeps you here when she goes into labor,” she said. 

“Is that a warning,” Mike asked. 

“I like to think of it as a promise,” Kate grinned as they walked out. “Night, guys,” she called. 

They grabbed her bags and walked into the elevator. She pulled him into a kiss and he smiled into her mouth. He held her close and kissed her forehead as they pulled back. 

“She’s okay,” he whispered. 

Kate nodded and kissed him chastely as the doors opened and they walked out of the lift and building. 

“Dr. Anderson,” the guard said, stopping them. 

“Yes,” Kate asked, turning. He held up a permanent badge like Mike had. 

“Secretary McCord requested you to have access,” he said, handing it to her. 

Kate smiled. “Thank you,” she said, tucking the badge into her purse. “Have a good night,” she added, as Mike led her out. 

“You’re official now,” he said, smiling at her. 

Kate laughed as her phone rang. She pulled it out and smiled, handing it to Mike. He looked and saw Zach’s number flashing on the screen. He smiled and answered it.

“Hey buddy,” he said. 

“Hey Dad. Is Elizabeth okay,” Zach asked, getting straight to the point. 

Mike looked at the phone and shook his head, smiling ruefully. “Yes, she’s fine. She’s on her way home,” he replied. 

Zach sighed and smiled on his side of the line. “I’m glad to hear that,” he said. 

Mike smiled a little as Kate raised her eyebrow. “You talked to Ally,” he asked, holding the phone closer to Kate’s ear

“Earlier. But that was before...should I call her,” Zach asked. 

“Yes,” Kate replied. 

Zach laughed and Mike chuckled as they got back to Mike’s office. “Maybe not tonight,” the younger Barnow said. 

“Yeah. Give her until the weekend,” Mike nodded. “You’re coming up for Spring break,” he added. 

“Yes. I already told Ally she can take me to all the places she’s found while living there. Also, you guys need my help with the house,” Zach asked. 

“I’m putting my brothers to work. You’re good,” Kate said as Mike put her bags in the car. 

Zach smiled on his end of the line. "Okay. I just wanted to see how you guys were and if you heard anything. Have a good night. Love you," he said. 

"Love you," Kate and Mike replied as they hung up. They smiled at each other as they got into the car. 

"He's awesome, you know," she said. 

Mike grinned. "Yeah," he said, kissing her hand. "Thanks for coming home," he added. 

Kate smiled and squeezed his hand. "This was the only place I wanted to be," she replied. 

Mike smiled. He knew the challenges that Elizabeth was going to face were going to be immense and she might never truly recover from whatever happened over there. But he knew that he would be part of her team to support her whenever she needed him. And as long as he had Kate by his side, helping him, advising him, and guiding him home each night, he knew they would get through it. 

Together.

* * *

**Zach Barnow**

Hanging up with his dad, Zach let his finger hover over Ally’s picture. He wondered if he just left her a voicemail, she would know he heard and he cared. Yeah, both his dad and Kate said to wait but wouldn’t they do the same if they were in his shoes? He knew his dad would because he was nuts about Kate. Not that Zach was in love with Ally.

But she was his best friend. And he did love her. 

Making up his mind, Zach hit the phone icon next to her picture, smiling as it rang for a bit and went to voicemail. 

“Hey Ally, it’s me. I just wanted to let you know I’m glad your mom is okay and that if you need to talk, I’m here. Okay? I just wanted to let you know that. I’ll see you when I come to DC next month. Love you, bye,” he said, hanging up. 

He froze as he processed what he said just seconds before. Did he really just say “love you”? He groaned as he buried his face into his pillow. He was so stupid! He should have listened to his dad! 

But then he looked over to the picture next to his bed, of Ally and him. Sure, they teased each other a lot about the people they were dating or had crushes on but it always came back to the two of them. 

And all day, all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her from the world that could have taken her mom away. 

He didn’t just love her like a friend or a sister, did he?

* * *

After the dust settled and the plane landed, everyone knew normal was going to be far away…or changed for good.

For the daughter, she had a chance to say ‘I love you’ many more times. She vowed to be a better daughter and friend. 

For the son, he realized how deep he felt for his best friend and how much he was willing to protect her. He vowed to be there for her and love her even when she didn’t want him to. 

For the best friend, he realized how important it was to be with people you trust, be it love or business. He vowed to be worthy of their trust and love. 

For the doctor, she realized how much she was valued outside of her field. She vowed to live up to that trust and be there for when the people she loved needed her the most. 

Each of them knew the road ahead was going to be hard but as long as they relied on each other, they would be able to overcome anything.

**_End of Chapter 7_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised a quick update but I got so stuck with this chapter. At first, I had Mike in the whole episode from the middle of the night meeting to the staff at the bar and wrote myself in a corner and then the whole premise of the next chapter changed. Then I started fleshing out something for a later chapter based around a season 5 episode (I have to write it down before I lose it but half the time I end up never using it. But this time, I know I will because of this) and that was the way Zach and Ally became friends. It's a relationship I want to have grow over time and ebb and flow so I hope you all like it. 
> 
> Plus, I had to cover a lot of events and work crazy hours that left me exhausted so I couldn't focus. So life got in the way big time. Also, my company is going to enter its busy season (I really should start calling it busier season) so I can not promise quick updates like I wanted to. But the payoff will be, when I am able to devote the time and focus and shape the next few moments, Mike and Kate will be happy and hopefully you all will be too!
> 
> So, please read and drop and comment or a like! I love getting the following notifications even more than a review sometimes because they keep me going because I know people are interested. 
> 
> In case I don't update before then: Happy Thanksgiving! And stay safe!


	8. The Fact That You Keep Trying Sets You Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Kate assess the damage from the coup on Elizabeth in their own ways. Bess and Mike have heart to hearts and after seeing Kate in his world, Mike makes a life changing decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title: “Heaven (Little By Little) by Theory of a Deadman
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Kate, her family, and anyone else you do not recognize. Madam Secretary does not belong to me.

**_Chapter 8: The Fact That You Keep Trying Sets You Apart_ **

**_There's a little piece of heaven_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Right here where you are_ ** **_  
_ ** **_The fact that you keep trying_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Is what sets you apart._ **

**_Help me find the reason_ ** **_  
_ ** **_And I'll help you find the way_ ** **_  
_ ** **_To get rid of all your pain_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Little by little, day by day_ **

* * *

A couple of days later, Mike was taking Gordon out for a walk in the early morning. He had to get out of the house before Kate woke up and asked him for the millionth time what was wrong. 

He had heard from Nadine that Bess only took the weekend off and threw herself back into work and she was avoiding him. Of course, he and Kate were there for the funeral of Fred Cole who was killed protecting Bess, but other than a brief interaction, he barely saw his friend. 

He knew that nothing was going to be easy. Hell, he had been dealing with nightmares since the night the whole thing happened. Some of it was if he got on Marsh’s plane when it crashed and others involved Kate and Bess and his sisters either getting killed or seriously hurt and he couldn’t stop it. 

They always left him wide awake in the middle of the night, staring at Kate, who was starting to see something was wrong. 

And today, they were going into State today, him for the meeting with Harding and her because Nadine called last night and arranged for Kate to do a follow up on Bess. 

Gordon whined as he looked at Mike as they stopped walking. Mike looked down and shook himself out of the thoughts that plagued him. 

“You good,” he asked, going back towards the townhouse. 

When they got back, Gordon bounded up the steps and into the bedroom. Mike smiled, hearing Kate’s soft giggles as she woke up. Hanging up his jacket and Gordon’s leash, he walked into the kitchen, which was almost half packed for the weekend move to the dream house as they had taken to calling it. He just poured two cups of coffee when Kate walked down. She smiled at him and walked over to hug him, kissing him chastely on the lips. 

“I missed you,” she said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. 

“Sorry, I had to clear my head,” he replied. 

She smoothed her hand over his cheek, her smile soft. “Nightmares,” she asked.

Mike sighed and smiled a little at her. “You really can read me like a book, huh,” he asked, slightly teasing. 

Kate shook her head as she chuckled. “Nah, I used to have them all the time after the accident. I know the signs, plus don’t think I don’t know when you are watching me,” she said. 

Mike chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Okay, fair enough,” he said. 

Kate smiled. “You know you can always talk to me, right,” she asked. 

Mike nodded and just held her tighter. Kate kissed his chest over his heart and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

When they got to the State Department, Elizabeth was walking in minutes later. They heard Daisy’s hero comment and cringed, as Elizabeth turned to her and promptly bit her and Matt’s heads off. Blake motioned for them to go inside and Mike heeded his advice, taking Gordon as Kate was brave enough to wait outside as Elizabeth spotted her. 

“Why is the head of Walter Reed’s neurosurgery division here,” she asked. 

“Because I’m possibly the only other doctor you can’t avoid,” Kate asked, raising her eyebrow. “Or scare off,” she added. 

“She’s here to follow up on the exam you received at Landstuhl,” Nadine told Bess, shooting Kate a look. 

“I had said I would go to my own doctor when I had the time,” Bess said. 

“They needed a follow-up ASAP, ma'am,” Nadine replied. 

“It’s literally Doctor’s orders,” Blake piped up. 

“Et Tu, Blake,” Bess asked as she and Kate walked into her office. 

“At least it’s me,” Kate smiled. 

Bess smiled a little at that, comforted by that fact. She saw Mike and Gordon on the couch and sighed. 

“Family affair, huh,” she asked. 

“Benefits of dating an uber successful doctor? House calls and better parking spots than even you,” Mike smirked. 

Bess and Kate chuckled at him and walked into the en-suite washroom. Kate ran the usual tests and looked at the stitches on the back of Bess’s hip. 

“Any pain or discomfort,” Kate asked. 

Bess shook her head. “Not really,” she replied. 

Kate nodded. “Good news is you’re healing really well and the stitches should be ready to come out in a few days,” she assessed. 

“Bad news,” Bess asked. 

“I have to draw your blood now,” Kate said. 

“Well, I have a tight schedule. I hope you don’t mind if I multitask,” Bess replied. 

Kate shook her head as they walked out. A young woman was waiting by the desk, nervous. Mike looked at them and raised his eyebrow, trying to read Kate’s face as she grabbed her bag from his side. 

“Later,” she mouthed. 

He nodded and motioned to Bess, who was looking at the file on her desk while rolling her sleeve. 

“So, what does the CEO of one of America's biggest oil companies want from a peon like the Secretary of State?” She asked, as Kate prepped her arm to take the blood. 

“Chip Harding is here because he believes you should be doing more to help Ashmont Petroleum secure drilling rights in Ecuador, as opposed to the Chinese,” Mike replied, eyeing the girl who was trying not to look right at Bess or Kate. 

“But the proposed area of the Amazon is highly sensitive, which is what our desk officer for the region is here to discuss,” Bess said, smiling at the girl. “It’s Laura, right,” she asked. 

The woman nodded, clearing her throat. “Uhm, yes, ma’am. Let me first say how thrilled I am to finally meet you in... person,” she said, almost gagging at the sight of blood. 

“You okay there,” Kate asked, as Mike shook his head. 

“I just have this thing about...blood,” Laura replied. “Very sorry,” she added.

“Quite alright,” Bess said. 

“Can I try something,” Kate asked. “Do you like dogs,” she asked Laura. 

Laura looked over to Gordon and nodded. “Actually, yes,” she said. 

Kate smiled at the other two and whistled to Gordon. “Gordon, here boy,” she called, Gordon hopping off the couch and over to Laura. Kate turned to Laura, angling her body to block the view of the blood. “Kneel down and pet Gordon until I’m done in a couple of minutes,” she said. 

Mike gave his girlfriend a look, annoyed to have someone else pet Gordon but it worked and Laura recovered. Kate threw him a smile and he sighed, smiling a little. 

“Why don’t we get to it,” Bess asked, smiling gently. 

“Yes, ma'am. As you may have read in your briefing book, the Selva Region of eastern Ecuador is one of the most bio-diverse areas of the Amazon, and indeed the world,” Laura said, smiling as Gordon nuzzled her hand. 

“Home to... count them... ten primate species, including the rare Titi monkey,” Mike said, holding up his tablet with a picture of the monkey. “There’s an image for you,” he said. 

Kate smiled, finishing up, deftly palming the samples and storing them in the cooler she bought with her. She disposed of the needle and tube in the medical waste bin and put a bandage of Bess’ arm. 

“Developing it would be extremely damaging to the local areas. But also, it is important to remember that the Amazon is the world's carbon sink where much of the CO2 we produce is absorbed by the trees,” Laura said, smiling a little at the doctor, who nodded, moving away from Bess. 

“Right, the point being, if a tract this big is developed, it will speed up the deforestation process, which will ultimately lead to what?” Bess asked. 

“Ocean acidification, species die-offs, larger and more unpredictable weather events, increased climate-driven conflicts and refugees,” Mike rattled off. 

“You know, your typical 21st century end-of-the-world buffet,” Kate shrugged, smirking at Mike, who nodded, grinning back to her. 

“Ma'am, there are more tree species in a single hectare of the Selva region than in all of North America. If there's a cure for cancer or HIV, we will probably find it there,” Laura said. 

Kate's eyes lit up as she sat next to Mike, who chuckled. “Down girl,” he said. “But counterpoint: Chip Harding donates millions of dollars each election cycle, which will either be used for or against your president. Just something to weigh against the sad monkeys and magic trees,” he offered, putting a hand on Kate’s knee. 

“And it is part of our job to promote U.S. businesses abroad, but if we want to have a voice in the decision, we need to act now. The Ecuadorians are planning whether to develop the Selva within a month,” Laura said. 

“Oh, plenty of time. All right, why don't we go see what we can do for Mr. Harding,” Bess said, getting up. 

Kate smiled at Mike, who pulled her back as Bess left with Laura. “Is she okay,” he asked. 

“She’s healing physically, it’s going to take time to see the mental effects,” she replied. 

Mike sighed and looked out the door, seeing Jay. “Seriously,” he muttered. 

Kate turned and laughed as Jay ran over to Bess, papers flying all over the place. 

“Oh Abby is going to kill him,” she said, shaking her head. “I have to get these to the labs. Also, Addie is landing today and I am planning to offer her the job,” she added.

“I’ll buy the champagne,” Mike chuckled, kissing her. “Thanks again for doing this,” he said. 

“I think I wouldn’t have been able to function today without knowing how she’s doing,” Kate admitted, putting her head on his chest. She peered up to him, her eyes meeting his. “And you,” she asked, 

Mike sighed and held her a little tighter. “Now that I see her and talk to her, I know she’s doing okay but like you said; it’s going to take a while to see the  _ real _ side effects,” he replied. “I’m going to ask Blake to keep an eye out for anything.”

Kate hummed and nodded. She kissed him as she backed out of his embrace. Mike smiled a little into her mouth as she gathered her things. 

“I’ll see you at home,” he asked. 

Kate smiled, a warmth spreading through her. She loved when he said home. “I’ll see you at home” she nodded, kissing him one last time before leaving. “Love you,” she said, walking away.

“Love you,” Mike replied, going out of the office.

* * *

When she got to her office, Kate heard rather than saw her sister first, as her laugh flowed out of her office. She grinned and opened the door, seeing her sister on her couch, laughing on her phone. 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, Kate just walked in. Bye,” she said, hanging up.

Kate smiled and hugged her sister. She missed her kid sister and wished she would finally agree to move. Addie pulled back and smiled. 

“Okay, so tell me, how’s this all working out,” she asked. 

Kate grinned and sat at her desk, pulling out a tablet and explaining her new research to her sister. Addie listened and gave her own notes, excited for the new treatments the new group was developing. 

“Okay, I’m a little jealous,” Addie admitted over a burger and fries that Kate ordered from some place off Pennsylvania Avenue. “I mean, you would be giving new hope to TBI patients and I’m sitting around Columbia with a boring caseload and no cool tumors anymore.”

Kate laughed, her feet up on her desk. “I have the budget for you, you know. Come work with me. We can do this all day and you can finally get back to that islet cell research you stopped,” she said. 

Adaline looked at her in shock. “Really,” she asked. 

Kate nodded, grinning. "If we publish, it's alphabetical order so you will be first too," she added. "Plus, you will be covered for the relocation and you know you have a room at the house until you find a place of your own."

Adaline laughed and nodded. "Sold," she said. 

Kate cheered and got up to hug her. Adaline smiled as they hugged. Kate grinned, happy to have her sister near her again.

* * *

Later, they were at the townhouse when Mike walked in. Gordon bounded over to Adaline, who cooed and pet him as Mike kissed Kate's cheek. 

"Guess what," she asked. 

"What," he grinned. 

"Addie took the job," she replied. 

Mike smiled and Addie nodded as he hugged her. "Congratulations," he said.

The brunette Anderson smiled as she hugged him back. "Thanks, it's what I need. And Kate showed me my sweet office," she said.

"Major selling point," Kate grinned as she set up the table. “You sure though? You want to move,” she asked. 

Adaline smiled and hugged her. “Of course I do. There’s nothing keeping me in New York,” she said. She kissed her sister’s temple. “Plus, you’re my favorite,” she added. 

Kate laughed as Mike smiled and shook his head, putting dinner on the table as they sat down. 

“So, how was the rest of your day?” Kate asked him. 

Mike sighed. “Smooth, thankfully. Harding and Bess however found themselves at an impasse and she called me to help come up with something,” he replied. “I’m going to meet with her tomorrow again.”

Kate nodded. “And you talked to Blake,” she asked.

“He stopped me before I left and I told him to keep an eye out,” Mike nodded. 

“Should we call Aiden? He’s a trauma specialist and Elizabeth knows him,” Adaline offered. 

Kate swirled her wine around in the glass. “It wouldn’t hurt but I think that we should wait to see. She might balk at therapy all together and then where will we be,” she asked. 

Mike nodded and Adaline sat back. They were all worried about Elizabeth but they couldn’t really do much until she asked for help. 

_ If _ she ever asked for it…

* * *

The next day, he knew the conversation he had to have with Bess shouldn’t be in either office so he suggested that they go for a walk. And if it just so happened to coincide with Gordon’s afternoon walk, all the better. They chatted for a little bit, Mike laughing at the story of Laura meeting Russell and he told her about Adaline coming to work with Kate. 

“Do you have any ideas about what I might do, or are the taxpayers just shelling out for another one of Gordon's expensive walks?” Bess asked. 

Mike chuckled. “Look, saving a little piece of the Amazon probably won't matter in the end anyway. Best to win Dalton some goodwill with Chip Harding,” he said. 

“How? By getting Justice off his back so he can go back to Ecuador and... bribe his way into winning the bid?” Bess asked, incredulously.

“Yes,” Mike nodded. “But just in case I'm ever deposed, no,” he added quickly. 

“Yeah, I'm not doing that,” Bess shook her head. Besides, you literally just called him a pompous tool.” 

“He really is. Even other pompous tool CEOs hate him. Like my friend, Owen Walton,” Mike stated. Seeing his friend’s despondent nature, he sighed. “Pompous tools run the world. You might as well get on their good side,” he advised.

“And hope that the tiny sliver of the Amazon that's left is protected by RACTO? The "T," by the way, stands for "toothless",” Bess said, resigned.

“Well, there you go,” Mike said, stopping and looking at her. “How can the Chinese purport to be a responsible actor in the Amazon when they're not even a party to the treaty charged with its protection? I was being you there,” he grinned, seeing Bess engaged in the idea. 

“So tie up China by officially protesting their non-membership?” Bess asked, a plan coming to her mind. 

“RACTO may be toothless, but Ecuador is a signatory. China would be forced to respond,” Mike replied. 

“Whew. Talk about poking the bear,” Bess muttered as they started walking again. 

“Look, the White House wants to keep them out of our backyard. It would take China at least a year to unstick themselves from all the red tape. During which time…” Mike trailed off as Bess nodded. 

“The Selva isn't developed,” she finished. 

“And Ashmont Petroleum gets its ducks in a row and wins the contract. So both the Earth and America win,” Mike said, nodding. “Until America actually wins,” he added. 

Bess sighed and then looked at him. “Nadine told me you took the ring,” she said after a beat. 

Mike looked at her and raised his eyebrow. “How long have you been holding that one in,” he asked. 

Bess smirked at him. “You haven’t asked her yet because,” she asked. 

Mike sighed and they sat on a bench. “It’s not that I haven’t thought about it. How I would do it, what I’d say...but since the whole coup thing...I’ve been having these nightmares. Either about being on the plane or her being in another car accident or something else happening to her and I can’t help but wonder if it’s some sort of sign. Like we’re not meant to be in the long term,” he said. 

Bess sighed and took his gloved hand, squeezing. “Mike, I have seen you happier than ever in these last few years because of Kate. You two bring out the best in each other and I know no matter what, you two are going to continue to do just that. I know you two could make it and you have to have some faith. You deserve to be happy. You have to get over whatever Jennifer did you to and stop thinking you deserved that. You earned your happiness and Kate,” she said, smiling. 

Mike smiled and kissed her temple. “Thanks, Bess,” he said. 

“And hurry up and ask her. I want to have something happy to look forward to,” she said. 

Mike laughed and nodded, hugging her. “Me too,” he said.

* * *

Later, he was back in his office when a Skype call from Jay came in. Mike smiled as he patched it through and was greeted by Jay holding a baby. 

“Hey Jay,” he said. “And who is that,” he asked. 

Jay smiled. “This is Chloe Elizabeth,” he said. 

“Kiss up,” Mike teased. 

Jay rolled his eyes. “It’s her grandmother’s name,” he said. 

“I’m only teasing,” Mike shook his head. “How’s Abby,” he asked. 

“She’s amazing. She’s resting now. How’s the Secretary?” Jay asked. 

“She’s holding up,” Mike replied, sighing. “Kate has her brother on speed dial. But you shouldn’t worry about her. We have her. You worry about your family,” he added. 

Jay smiled and nodded. “Give my best to Kate,” he said, hanging up.

Mike smiled and then his phone rang and he froze, seeing Blake’s number.

“Blake, what’s wrong,” he asked. 

“Elizabeth just got taken to the hospital with symptoms of a heart attack,” the younger man replied. 

Mike almost dropped the phone, hearing that. He sprung up and ran out of his office, throwing Gordon’s leash to his assistant. He dialed Kate’s number and she confirmed Bess was bought in with symptoms and Adaline was on her team. When he got to the State Department, Nadine led him into her office, first. 

“You need a minute,” she asked, seeing the pure fear in his eyes. 

“Mike,” Kate said, still on the phone. “Breathe. I don’t need you having a heart attack,” she whispered. “I want a lifetime with you. So you don’t get to have any type of heart condition, got that?”

Mike chuckled a little at that. “I’ll try,” he said. 

“No trying, Michael. Lifetime. You and me, in that house in the middle of five acres of land. With Gordon and our kids running around and my sister laughing at us,” Kate said. 

Mike took a breath and composed himself, his usual swagger coming back. 

“Thanks,” he said to Nadine and to Kate. 

“I can only deal with one panic attack at a time,” Kate said, her smile evident in her voice. 

Mike chuckled as he and Nadine walked into the conference room. He put his phone on speaker and pulled out his work phone, placing the other phone on the table. 

“What do we have,” Nadine asked. 

“Well it wasn’t a heart attack. I would bet more on an anxiety attack,” Kate offered. 

“The doctors concluded the secretary is in good health and was simply exhausted,” Daisy said, a little too proud at the simple answer. 

“No, they didn't. Guys, she can't be exhausted. Ed Muskie was exhausted,” Mike said. “"Exhausted" is Washington code for complete mental freak-out, you 12-year-olds,” he added. 

“Michael,” Kate sighed. But he detected a hint of amusement. 

“Please, say "exhausted" more,” Blake quipped. 

Mike shot him a look and Blake smirked at him. Then Matt opened his mouth. 

“Hey, she flew to Iran, thwarted a coup, then flew home and went right back to work. I think America would understand if she's a little tired,” he said, sounding like an imbecile instead of the speech writer to one of the top diplomats in the country. 

“It’s more than tired, Matt. People are looking to her to be stable at a turbulent time. The last thing people want to hear is the woman who did all that is exhausted. Your best bet is to say she took a cautionary step after experiencing worrying symptoms and the doctors checked her out and cleared her,” Kate said. 

Mike gestured to the phone and smiled proudly. “I love you,” he said.

“Mike and Kate are, um…” Nadine trailed off. 

“Right,” Mike supplied. 

“Right,” she admitted. “Listen, the story the White House is peddling is "nothing to see here". Implying that the secretary had some sort of breakdown is definitely something to see,” she told the other two. 

“I'd bet my second house that Russell Jackson is at the hospital right now, trying to find out if our beloved Bess has gone around the bend,” Mike said. 

“He actually is at the hospital right now. I just heard from her detail,” Blake spoke up.

“Look at that, I'm psychic,” Mike said, smirking even more. 

“Which house are we losing,” Kate asked. 

“The townhouse,” Mike smirked. “And if he decides she is, she'll be tossed overboard, but quick,” he added. 

“Fine, no exhaustion. We'll just stick to the facts: she was feeling unwell, she went to the hospital, doctors say she's fine,” Daisy said. 

“And answer any follow-ups with, "I don't speculate, I'm not a doctor”,” Matt added. 

“See? Now you actually sound like you know what you're doing. Just be sure to consult an actual doctor on any words you don’t understand,” Mike said. 

“Oh, drop dead, old man,” Matt snapped. 

“Hey,” Kate said. 

“Okay, the real question is: do we really think she's actually okay?” Daisy asked. 

“Oh, of course she is,” Blake scoffed, gathering his papers. 

“Based on what, Blake? The fact that she bawled out the foreign minister of our biggest creditor?” Matt asked. 

“She's okay until she tells us she isn't. Got it?” Kate snapped finally, making Mike grin at the phone even more. Blake smirked a little and Mike nodded as he mouthed “marry her” to him. 

"Obviously, we need to push back Face the Nation for at least a couple of days. Meanwhile, I've got to try to put out the fire with Minister Chen. So let's get back to work," Nadine said as everyone but Mike left as Mike's second phone rang. 

"That's M. Sec now. I know what you're all thinking: "Why is she calling him and not me?" Well, shame on you, petty, petty people,” he chided as Kate sighed. "Don't give me that after you bit Matt's head off, Kathryn."

Kate chuckled. "Well, you heard him. Plus he was mean to Blake. He needed to be put in his place," she said, her pout evident in her voice. 

Mike chuckled and answered his other phone. "Hello?" He asked. 

“Mike, could you arrange a meeting with Owen Walden?” Bess asked. 

Mike looked at his phone and then picked up his other phone. “Honey, I’ll call you back,” he said to Kate.

“Okay,” Kate replied, hanging up. 

Mike put that phone down and took a breath. Then he put Bess back on speaker. “What,” he asked.

* * *

A couple of hours later, he and Blake were walking Elizabeth to her office amongst a relieved and grateful staff. 

“Wait till you see how inspired the lowly grunts are by their unsinkable leader. Bounces back from a heart attack the same day,” he said, trying to sound confident. 

“Imaginary heart attack,” Bess told him, as people welcomed her back. 

“Huzzah, huzzah. It's better than a real one, believe you me,” Mike said, rolling his eyes a little at the dismissal of how serious it could have been. “So are you up for this meeting with Owen?”

“Yes, absolutely,” Bess replied, smiling at everyone. 

“Because even though he was in town, it took a lot of wrangling to get him into the room under such short notice,” Mike told her. 

“I'm not going to embarrass you. Don't worry about it,” Bess said, rolling her eyes. 

“Good, because if it were up to me, the only person you'd be in a room with is a psychiatrist. Preferably, my future brother in law,” Mike said quietly. 

“Well, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Bess laughed. 

“I'm withholding that until we see if your plan actually works,” Mike said, as they stopped by her office. “So, you set?” He asked. 

He wished he could chalk the nervous feeling in his stomach to how scared he was hours earlier. But seeing the look in his best friend’s eye as she so clearly had another flashback to Iran, made him want to just want to bundle her up and send her home. 

“You good?” He asked, breaking the spell. 

“What?” Bess asked, startled. 

“Are... Are you good to go?” Mike asked, trying not to spook her . 

“Yes. Yeah, absolutely. I just... I'm gonna... Um... One thing... No, no, I got it. I got it. I'm... Right back,” she stammered, going into her office. 

Blake looked at Mike and Mike sighed, looking over to him then the door. 

“Shit,” he muttered, going over to the door. He turned to Blake. “No one goes in or out except you and Henry,” he said, going in. 

He found Bess by the window, crying, clutching her phone. He heard Henry’s voice and sighed, taking the phone and her in his arms. 

“Henry? It’s Mike. I’ve got her until you get here, okay,” he said, holding the phone so Bess could hear her husband’s voice. 

“Thanks Mike,” Henry replied. “Babe, I love you. I’ll be there soon,” he added to Bess. 

She nodded and Mike hung up the phone. He led her to the couch and just held her as she shook and cried. He kissed the top of her head like she was his little sister, afraid of thunderstorms when they were kids. 

“You know Vikki, my sister?” At her nod against his chest, Mike continued, “When we were young, well she was a baby and I was nearly in college, but she would always come into my room whenever there was a thunderstorm. She would just have this rabbit that all of us had when we were kids and her favorite blanket and she would look at me with these big eyes and I would just pick her up and cuddle her for the rest of the night. She still calls me whenever there is something scaring her or a thunderstorm. Nowadays she talks to Kate about some new technique or something she learned or did but I still am the first one they all call.” 

He looked at Bess, who was starting to calm and looking at him. “And you’re never alone. You’re an honorary Barnow, you know that. I know you have Will but you have my army of sisters and a mother who loves you. She called me the other day actually. She wanted to know if you needed her to come and help out. And say the word, I will have her come over and mother us both until the cows come home.” Bess laughed and he smiled. “And Kate has always offered her family and that is another army. And on top of that, you have Henry and the kids. Hell, your staff is always going to be in your corner. You have no shortage of love and safety, Bess. You don’t have to face anything alone. I know I won’t permit it,” he said. 

Bess nodded and picked her head up off his chest. Mike handed her his handkerchief and she wiped her eyes. 

“You’re a good man, Mike. I know you have been thinking that Marsh thought you would have gone with the coup and you don’t deserve everything you and Kate are building but I know you better. You would never go along with something like that. You are too smart for that and you’re too good. There’s a reason I trust you and lean on you. It’s not because of your brain or your wit. It’s because, for all your bluster and the “Mike B. Show”, you will always have my best interests and the country’s interests at heart. So don’t go thinking you’re not good or you don’t deserve Kate or a future with her. You’re the best guy besides Henry I know. I told you, you deserve to be happy,” she told him. 

Mike smiled and hugged her again as someone cleared their throat from the door. Henry and Blake were standing by the door and smiled at them. Henry walked over as Mike got up. 

“You calmed her down,” he asked. 

“He did,” Bess nodded. 

“Thanks, man,” Henry said, shaking Mike’s hand. 

“Anytime,” Mike said, kissing Bess’ temple again. “I’ll handle Owen. Go home and get some rest you crazy,” he told her. 

Bess laughed and nodded as Henry took Mike’s place. “We’re still going to come over to the house this weekend and help you move,” she said. 

Mike laughed and nodded. “You got it,” he said, walking out with Blake. Nadine was waiting for him with Kate and Laura. 

“She's okay,” the older woman asked.

“Yeah. She’s okay but not up for this meeting,” Mike replied, buttoning his suit jacket. Kate smiled as she smoothed out his collar and he raised his eyebrow. “Blake,” he asked.

“Plus I wanted to see you. Make sure you didn’t spin yourself into an actual heart attack,” she replied as they walked to the conference room where Owen was waiting. 

Mike smiled and kissed her hand before opening the door. “Owen, it's been too long. St. Moritz, right? How the hell are you?” He asked, shaking Owen’s hand. “You remember Dr. Kathryn Anderson, head of Walter Reed’s neurosurgery department and the new NIH Advisory Chair,” he added, as Kate stepped next to him. 

“Uh, well, a little confused. I thought I was meeting the secretary,” Owen asked. 

“We were walking in the door, she got a call from the White House. Big mess in Russia,” Mike said, turning to Nadine, urging her to go along. 

“Very big, very messy. But you didn't hear it from us. Nadine Tolliver, Secretary McCord's chief of staff. Thank you so much for coming in,” Nadine said, shaking his hand. 

“And this is Laura... something something,” Mike added, turning to Laura. 

“Uh, Vargas. Pleased to meet you,” Laura said, shaking Owen’s hand and smiling. 

“Uh, look, I-I don't want to be rude or whatever, but I've got a gala I'm supposed to go to in a little while…” Owen trailed off. 

“Oh, Mr. Walton, please. The secretary had hoped to discuss an opportunity with you. The chance for your charitable foundation to save over 4,000 square miles of pristine Amazonian rainforest,” Nadine said, 

Kate smirked, draping her coat on the chair next to Laura. She nodded to the younger woman, who stepped up. 

“While th-that's an important number unto itself, the positive impact on the health of the planet would be exponentially larger,” she said. 

“Uh, look, uh, that... This is super cool and I'm all about the environment. I mean, my foundation is already doing this whole thing with reefs. Or maybe sharks. But either way, it's amazing. You should set up a meeting with them,” Owen said, trying to leave.

“Owen, did you know that the Amazon’s trees and vegetation could very well one day lead to a cure for any number of diseases? Could you imagine what we would be able to do with those types of advances? We’re talking about cures for cancer, HIV, Alzheimer’s, heart disease,” Kate said, sitting on one side of Owen as Mike sat on the other side. 

“Let me put all this another way, Owen. How would you like to win a Nobel Prize for sticking it to Chip Harding?” Mike asked. “And allowing people like Kate here to continue their work on researching.” 

“Chip wants to drill down there?” Owen asked. Mike and Kate nodded and he leaned back. “I'm listening.”

The couple smirked and Nadine was impressed on how well they worked together as Laura launched into her presentation. 

When Owen left, he agreed to help protect the rainforest and Mike chalked it up as a win. He texted Bess the plan worked and then looked at Kate, who was smiling at him. He was struck with the wonder of how much he loved her and how perfect they were. 

He wanted more. And he wanted it now. 

“Come with me,” he said, taking her hand and pulling her out of her chair. 

“Mike,” Kate laughed, as he led her to the elevator, going up to the top floor and then up the stairs to the roof. “What are you doing?” 

Mike grinned at her, smiling as he took her in, her hair turning strawberry blonde in the setting sun and her blue eyes shining with mirth and amusement. 

“I love you,” he said, smiling at her. “I love the way your mind works. I love how you and I work together even when it’s in the middle of a plan. I love your laugh and the way your voice calms me down, centering me and bringing me back down to earth. I love how you are with my sisters, my mother, and your family. How you protect Blake and Vikki. I love how you snore like a truck driver then have this high pitch voice when I call you out on it.” Kate laughed and he kissed her neck. 

Pulling back, he pushed her hair behind her ear. “I love the way you find the good in everyone and how you care. I love you for being so strong and patient with me, especially this week when all I have been doing is dreaming of you getting hurt- and that scares me to the depths of my soul. I always want to be strong for you and everyone I love and I want to protect you always. Your love saved me. You make me strong. You are my calm in the storm. And I want more. 

“I want a lifetime, Katie. I want the kids and the house. I want to wake up with you every morning and I want to see you every night before I go to sleep. I want our kids to come to us in the middle of the night because of a thunderstorm or a nightmare. I want to die in your arms when we’re 110 years old. I want to stop calling you my girlfriend.”

Kate gasped as he pulled a box out of his pocket and got down on one knee, opening the box. He took her hand and smiled. 

“Kathryn Diana Anderson, I want it all with you. You’re the other half of my soul. You’re my home. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming your husband?” 

Kate put her hand to her mouth, tears of joy falling down her cheeks. She knelt down next to him, nodding, wiping her eyes. “I want to spend my life with you,” she said, kissing him. “Yes, I want to marry you, Michael.” 

Mike smiled and kissed her, pulling back to put the ring on her finger. He kissed it and she smiled hugging him after they stood back up. She looked at it and grinned. 

“This was my grandmother’s,” she said. 

Mike smiled and kissed her forehead. “Your dad sent it over to me with his blessing about two months ago. I gave it to Bess to hide but I took it back the other day when we were here. I have been carrying it around thinking of the right time,” he said. 

Kate smiled and kissed him, grinning into his mouth. “Well, you picked the best moment. I almost asked you about five times today,” she said. 

“Really,” he laughed, walking them back to the door to the stairs. 

“Yep,” Kate said, smiling. “Especially after the way you just put me in that meeting with Owen. And on the call with the staff...basically anytime I talked to you today,” she replied. 

Mike chuckled and they went back downstairs to the seventh floor, hand in hand. Blake met them by the elevator and Mike nodded to him. 

“They left,” he asked.

“About five minutes after you went into the meeting with Owen,” Blake nodded. “What were you two doing on the roof?” 

Kate smiled and looked at Mike, who sighed and nodded, smiling at her. She grinned and held up her hand. Blake gasped and hugged her tightly. 

“Congratulations,” he said, shaking Mike’s hand. 

“Thank you,” the couple replied, smiling. 

“I think before we tell anyone else though, we should tell the rest of the family,” Kate said, smiling at her fiancé.  _ God, that felt awesome to say. _

Mike nodded and they went to get their things. Nadine bid them good night and she smiled a little knowingly. Mike nodded to her with a smile on his face, making her grin and hug them both. 

“Congratulations,” she whispered.

The newly engaged couple smiled and they left the offices finally. Mike hailed a cab and gave the driver the McCords address. Kate smiled as she texted her sister to meet them there and then snuggled into his embrace, admiring her ring. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, her lavender shampoo filling his senses. He grinned into her hair, thinking of spending the rest of his life taking her scent in. 

“Best damn decision of my life,” he whispered. 

Kate heard and kissed him, grinning. “Ditto,” she said. 

Mike smiled as they pulled up to the townhouse. Russell Jackson was just leaving and he nodded to them. They nodded back, walking up the stairs. Henry saw them and smiled as he let them in. 

“Hey guys,” he said. 

Bess spotted them and smiled at them. “Thanks for meeting with Owen. I really appreciate it,” she said coming over. 

“Don’t mention it,” Mike shrugged. 

“What brings you over,” Henry asked. 

The other couple looked at each other and grinned. Bess gasped, seeing Kate’s hand. 

“You didn’t,” she laughed, taking the hand and looking at the ring. “When?! Where?!” 

“About twenty minutes ago,” Mike replied, smiling as Henry laughed. “On the rooftop of the State Department,” he added as Bess hugged him. 

“Congratulations,” Henry said, hugging Mike first as his wife hugged Kate. 

Kate smiled as Bess hugged her tight. “Thank you for making him so happy,” the older woman whispered. 

“Thank you for trying to set him up with someone else,” Kate replied. 

Bess laughed and hugged her best friend. Henry hugged Kate, smiling at their respective partners’ hug. Bess smiled. 

“I’m so happy for you,” she said.

“Thank you,” Mike said, smiling as the kids came down and the phone rang. Jason answered it and looked at Kate. 

“Your sister,” he asked. 

“Let her in,” Bess nodded, smiling, leading them all to the kitchen for a toast. 

“What’s going on?” Ally asked, seeing everyone smiling. Adaline came into the house and Kate grinned at her. 

“What,” Adaline asked. 

“Mike proposed,” Kate said, showing her the ring. 

“No way,” Stevie and Ally squealed, hugging him. 

“Oh my God,” Addie laughed, hugging her sister. She turned to Mike as the girls went to hug Kate. “About time,” she teased, hugging him. 

“I know, right,” Bess laughed. 

Mike rolled his eyes as Jason hugged Kate and shook Mike’s hand. Henry and Bess smiled as Henry opened a bottle of champagne and Stevie poured Ally and Jason sparkling cider. Everyone took a glass and held them up as Bess elected to speak, smiling, seeing Mike wrap an arm around Kate. 

“To Mike and Kate. May you have a wonderful life together, filled with as much love and happiness as right now,” she said.

“Cheers,” everyone said, clinking glasses. 

Mike and Kate smiled and kissed each other chastely, happy to share the moment with their family.

* * *

Much later that night, after calling the rest of their families, they sighed as they laid in bed, content after their own private celebration. Kate grinned as she curled up onto Mike’s side. He smiled at her. 

“I should have proposed to you ages ago,” he said, pulling her close and kissing her temple. 

Kate laughed and leaned up to kiss him. “I know,” she nodded. She looked at her ring and smiled. “I still cannot believe my dad remembered this ring,” she said. 

Mike smiled and kissed her hand. “I have the letter he sent somewhere on my desk. He told me that you claimed it when you were a kid. You must have been adorable,” he said. 

Kate laughed and nodded. “I like to think so,” she said. She closed her eyes, smiling. “I love you,” she whispered, falling asleep. 

Mike smiled and tucked the sheets around them. “I love you too,” he said, falling asleep holding the love of his life close to his heart. 

He didn’t have any nightmares that night or any other night after. 

**_Chapter 8: Done_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week! I am definitely happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too! Thank you all so much for your love and support, especially with the last chapter, which I was kind of nervous about. I hope you enjoy this one! 
> 
> HE DID IT! I hope everyone is happy with the proposal and how it went down. I kept going back and forth and all I kept saying with that it wouldn’t be grand and big but definitely not some kind of accidental proposal, like Mike pretty much was almost doing especially during the phone call in the conference room. And as for what he said, I had about five different speeches and took bits from each of them. 
> 
> As for the moments Mike and Bess had, with the type of sibling bond that I am building, they definitely would have those type of moments. I actually found them easier to write, especially the moment in her office after she calls Henry because she shouldn’t have been alone before Henry came. And Mike needs someone like Bess to talk him off the ledge of thinking he wasn’t meant to be happy. So expect a couple of more moments like these in the furture. 
> 
> Same with Kate and her sister and the rest of her siblings. Each of them brings out something in Kate and I can’t wait to have them more in the story. 
> 
> So, please enjoy this and drop a comment or a kudos or a follow! Happy Thanksgiving and stay safe, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Chapter 1 is in the books and finally published! I have been working on this pretty much since the pandemic started and have been going back and forth making them meet off screen before season 4 and making Mike still be with Nadine in season 3 but then I heard how Kevin Rahm actually came to meet his wife (if you haven't heard the story it's part of his interview on the podcast, Alison Rosen is Your New Best Friend, snippet found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dAJ8I3381ac) and I kinda liked the idea of Mike being a little brash with her but then instantly apologetic. 
> 
> Also, I threw in another nod to Kevin in the way Mike was a cheerleader in High School. That nugget of trivia came from another podcast, the Kevin Pollack Show: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LGklkfkYWjA&t=4963s. (I love to listen to different podcasts and interviews about actors, their stories and their craft since I am in the media business myself albeit on the techincal/broadcast side)
> 
> The good thing is is that I have this pretty far mapped out in two seperate Google Docs and I just need to add in more actual quotes in the episode specific chapters and also flesh out a couple of more characters and details. The next chapter should be up by the weekend and I hope to also keep working on my other works. I personally cannot wait to introduce his four sisters (I nearly fell off my chair hearing that in the Series finale. Thank God, we finally saw his son!)
> 
> Also, Mike may seem out of character at times but I always think about how smitten he was with Nadine and I think that someone like Kate, who I plan to be very bad-ass in her own right and smart, will balance him out and make him soft in his personal life. She wouldn't care for the "Mike B. show". She would just want Mike at the end of the day. Finding that balance will also help me in writing his friendships with Elizabeth and Blake. 
> 
> Lastly, I have created a Pinterest board if anyone wants to take a look. I modeled Kate after Ellen Pompeo (Meredith Grey) but a lot less dark and twisty as Meredith. I can send the link to anyone who is interested. It really just keeps me focused on the visuals and gets my characters in order. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please drop a review with any comments, criticisms, or suggestions! And please, stay safe everyone!


End file.
